Marcas de Uma Vida
by Nina Wilde
Summary: NEW Gina precisava de alguém para se apoiar. Draco só queria esquecer o passado e seu pai, mas depois de um presente inesperado, seu futuro estava ameaçado. Cicatrizes não somem, mas pior é a marca deixada por dentro.
1. The Letter of None

#Atualizei esse primeiro capítulo, porque havia erros chatos que estavam me tirando o sono.

Aqui está minha mais nova Fanfic, espero que gostem. Para quem curte fictions dramáticas apertou no link certo.

Um pouco de romance e horror. Mas drama eh o q há.

Avisados;

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo I – A Carta de Ninguém

Voldemort havia sido destruído completamente no sétimo ano de Harry Potter na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, deixando vários comensais órfãos de mestre, condenados a viver fugindo das autoridades. Pode-se dizer que a maioria já havia perdido a fé na ideia de puro sangue tão difundida nas ultimas décadas: já não importava, mas os comensais precisavam de uma forma ilícita de voltar ao mundo bruxo e reconquistar o respeito a partir do medo.

Baseados nisso e não no preconceito aos mestiços e nascidos trouxas, a nova fonte de terror e renda dos Comensais da Morte passou a ser uma feira.

O trabalho atual do Ministério da Magia era acabar com a _Feira de Carne _que os Comensais revoltados montavam em algum lugar desconhecido. Infelizmente o negócio atraiu não apenas ex-Comensais da Morte, mas também outros bruxos, que se auto intitularam "Comerciantes de Carne". Comércio ilegal de escravos; trouxas que eram seqüestrados e vendidos.

O negócio, ao contrário do medo espalhado pelos Comensais de Voldemort, não objetivou chocar a sociedade bruxa com escândalos: como nuvens de fumaça, os Comerciantes aos poucos sequestravam trouxas de maneiras trouxas, dificilmente detectáveis para bruxos, e deram inicio as feiras. Na maioria das vezes os compradores eram outros bruxos que utilizavam os trouxas de escravos, mas era uma quantidade reduzida de bruxos capazes de se arriscar tanto e notou-se que não era uma atividade muito lucrativa.

Demorou um pouco para que os Comerciantes descobrissem qual seria a salvação do seu negócio: o mercado trouxa de gente. Os trouxas são capazes de se venderem por conta própria e através de outras pessoas, são capazes de se comprar e usar. Os comerciantes tinham sede de sangue e de terror.

Mas também de vingança, então também houveram sequestros bruxos que chamaram atenção das autoridades. Para dificultar o caso, a única vitima comprovada fora uma trouxa: Helga Fiet.

Helga apareceu numa praça trouxa sem ferimentos e com muita dor. As autoridades bruxas estavam em alerta e após algumas palavras balbuciadas com terror pela vítima, autoridades bruxas perceberam que um novo perigo rondava a região. Transferiram-na para o St. Mungus. Helga contou pouco sobre a feira, apenas que pessoas com "pedaços de madeira" faziam "coisas" levitarem, apareciam e desapareciam, ela sentia dor sem saber de onde vinha, uma dor que parecia a dor da morte, cada célula exigia a morte. Para um trouxa isso já era o suficiente para levar à insanidade, mas Helga ainda sofria castigos corporais por desobediência e como "calendário".

Antes que a Equipe de Obliviadores alterassem a memória de Helga, ela faleceu. O que os bruxos sabiam era que as vítimas eram levadas para o lugar onde seus seqüestradores chamavam de Feira de Carne. Lá os Comensais negociavam as pessoas seqüestradas em preços de cem a mais de mil galeões.

Os legistas do hospital alegaram que Helga sofria castigos, mas não sabiam por que, os castigos iam desde receber a Maldição da Dor até levar chibatadas nas costas.

Helga não falara exatamente o que os "Comerciantes de Carne" faziam com as pessoas, mas algumas palavras soltas ela balbuciava toda vez que o auror lhe perguntava, palavras como: "Escravos", "Empregados" e "Coisas horríveis".

Os aurores estavam em constante alerta, fazia três meses que Helga havia morrido e de lá para cá os seqüestros estavam diminuindo, ou pelo menos eram mais bem planejados. Só nove casos de seqüestros; desses, seis eram mulheres e três, homens. Alguns arriscavam dizer que o comércio não estava arrecadando lucro como antes.

D/G_Horror/Romance/Drama_D/G

Pareceu que o frio do inverno congelou Londres mais rápido do que normalmente, infelizmente não era culpa dos astros, mas da emoção que cada um estava carregando naqueles últimos tempos. O Ministério da Magia já estava decorado para o Natal, mas na Seção dos Aurores o clima não era de festa. E ainda era segunda-feira.

Uma nuvem cinza tomara conta do lugar, a frustração geral pela falta de sucesso no caso das Feiras de Carne era contagiante. Os aurores chegavam mais cedo e saíam mais tarde, mas nada. Os feirantes eram como fantasmas, podiam ser vistos quando queriam e facilmente sumiam, e realmente não queriam aparecer naquele momento.

Virgínia Weasley, auror, 20 anos. Trabalhava na Seção dos Aurores, participando do principal esquadrão da Seção, composto por ela, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Neville Longbottom, e também os irmãos Rowina e Nigel Dookwod. Gina era namorada de Harry fazia algum tempo. Rony e Hermione estavam noivos há dois meses.

Na Sala de Reuniões da Seção dos Aurores, Gina analisava, pela milionésima vez, os relatórios sobre o caso da Feira de Carne, quando uma coruja marrom e branca entrou pela porta da Sala de Reuniões. A auror levou um susto, a coruja soltou uma carta e saiu por onde entrara.

A ruiva pegou o envelope de pergaminho pardo, leu no verso:

_À Seção dos Aurores, Ministério da Magia de Londres._

Sem remetente? Gina abriu o envelope, desdobrou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu, numa caligrafia garranchada e cheia de borrões:

_À Seção dos Aurores,_

_ Sei como você podem chegar às feiras, uma chave de portal, em um dos barris próximos a Burgin & Burkes, leva as Feiras de Carne._

_ A próxima feira será no dia 15 de Agosto, quarta-feira. Pontualmente às 22:00 na Travessa do Tranco. Sou um cliente insatisfeito que deseja muito que os negócios de um determinado feirante dêem errado._

Gina releu a carta, nem dava pra chamar aquilo de carta, era mais um bilhete. Era uma ajuda. E era uma emboscada. E era a única pista. Ela só podia chamar os colegas para decidirem o que fazer.

Acenou para eles pela parede de vidro da Sala de Reuniões. Hermione viu Gina e cutucou Harry e Rony. Os três foram até a sala. Rony chegou por último, com uma expressão de puro tédio.

– O que foi, Gin? – Perguntou Rony descrente – Achou algo diferente? Uma vírgula talvez. – Falou o ruivo, descrente.

Gina virou os olhos.

– Se acha que uma carta dando de bandeja o local onde fica a Feira de Carnes não é digna de sua _importante _atenção, retire-se, Rony. – Disse Gina com amargura. Harry interveio.

– Uma carta, Gina? De quem? – Perguntou ele.

Gina entregou-lhe o envelope e a carta.

– Não tem remetente, apenas diz que é de um cliente insatisfeito. – Respondeu ela, Rony levantou os olhos e olhou para a carta.

– Isso seria realmente ótimo se não estivesse na cara de que é uma emboscada. – Resmungou Rony, que ainda tentava fazer com que todos acreditassem que qualquer coisa que Gina encontrasse não era digna de atenção.

Harry examinou a carta e passou-a para Hermione, Neville e os irmãos Dookwod, que haviam acabado de entrar na sala.

– É uma emboscada, Harry. – Disse Gina – Mas também é a única pista, e se pensarmos bem, não chegamos a lugar nenhum todo esse tempo, então não teria porque os feirantes armarem uma emboscada.

– Mas uma carta sem remetente e com uma localização exata do lugar das feiras, acho que já é demais. – Comentou Neville.

– Não temos muita escolha. Além do mais, é a única pista decente que temos até agora. – Concluiu Gina.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

– Harry, você não vai mandar a gente pra lá, né? – Perguntou Nigel – Até eu acho que é uma emboscada!

– Mas é como disse Gina, tanto pode como pode não ser. E se for alguém realmente querendo ajudar? Temos que verificar.

Nigel assentiu. Rowina leu a carta.

– Eu 'tô nessa, quem mais? – Disse ela.

Os demais concordaram dependendo das condições da operação.

– E você, "Uôn-Uôn"? Vai ou não? – Perguntou Gina para o irmão.

– Não me chame assim, Virgínia Weasley! – Retrucou ele enfezado, era assim que uma de suas ficantes lhe chamava nos tempos de escola, Lilá Brown – É claro que eu vou!

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, Neville olhou para todos.

– 'Tamos aí! – Respondeu ele.

– Estamos aí onde, Sr. Longbottom?

Uma voz veio da porta, vinda de um homem de estatura mediana e cabelos loiro-amarelados e desbotados. Era Reener Scrimgeour, o filho do Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour, chefe da Seção dos Aurores.

Só Merlin sabia como o Scrimgeour mais novo conseguira aquele emprego, não era um mau chefe, mas não era um líder. Muitos achavam que fora seu pai que dera um empurrãozinho para que ele fosse eleito Chefe da Seção dos Aurores ao invés de Harry, embora os melhores aurores, os que estavam na sala de reuniões neste instante, fossem fiéis ao Potter.

– Fiz uma pergunta, Sr. Longbottom. – Pressionou Reener, Neville continuou calado. O auror se virou para Harry – Então, o que estão tramando?

Harry tomou uma pose perigosa, um explosivim prestes a explodir.

– Vamos cuidar do nosso caso, _Chefinho_. Vamos à Travessa do Tranco na quarta-feira e queremos um esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, mais alguma pergunta?

Reener deu um sorriso de escárnio.

– Só uma. Com que autorização você vai fazer isso? – Perguntou ele.

– Com a minha mesmo. – Respondeu Harry, puxando, mais grosseiramente do que o esperado, a carta da mão de Nigel e entregando ao chefe da Seção dos Aurores.

Reener leu a carta.

– É uma emboscada. – Falou simplesmente, entregando a carta de volta a Harry.

– Jura? Nem tínhamos pensado nisso. Não sei o que faríamos sem você, chefinho! – Disse Gina sarcasticamente e se levantando. – O negócio é o seguinte, quarta queremos um esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia no Beco Diagonal às nove e trinta, entendeu?

– Não terá nenhum esquadrão lá, Gina. – Disse Reener, fingindo simpatia.

– É Weasley pra você, Scrimgeour. – Disse a ruiva firmemente se apoiando na mesa e encarando o chefe.

– O que vocês acham que são? Posso demitir vocês agora mesmo se quiser e por justa causa! Desçam desse pedestal enquanto eu permito. – Disse Reener um pouco mais alto.

Harry encarou-o.

– Você não tem poder para demitir o melhor esquadrão de Aurores que já pisou nessa Seção. – Disse Harry, vermelho de raiva, mas com uma pose risonha. – Estão aqui os melhores, não pode demiti-los por um capricho seu.

– Vocês estão proibidos de ir! – Disse Reener a todos, menos à Harry.

Rowina esboçou um sorriso.

– Quem diz o que devemos fazer ou não é o nosso chefe, Scrimgeour, ou seja, o Harry. – Disse Rowina, todos olharam para ela. Gina fingiu não ouvir, mas apoiou as palavras com um olhar.

– E pode não ser uma emboscada também, temos que ir ter certeza. – Disse Gina, pondo-se de pé, então se retirou da sala, pegando a carta das mãos de Harry e saindo, também com as pastas de relatórios.

Todos repetiram o gesto. Harry foi o último a sair.

– Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, quarta, Beco Diagonal às nove e trinta, _Chefinho_.

Disse o moreno ajeitando a gola da camisa de Reener em um gesto ridículo, e saiu sorrindo. Foi se encontrar com os colegas na lanchonete do Ministério.

Estavam sentados numa mesa de seis lugares, havia dois grandes sofarzinhos um oposto ao outro. Harry chegou e puxou uma cadeira das mesas de casais, atrás deles.

– Fiquei comovido, Rowina. – Disse Harry, apoiando a cabeça na mesa e olhando para a Dookwod e acabou com um olhar reprovador de Gina. Nigel também não gostou nada, nada daquilo. – Valeu mesmo. Mas cuidado com essa lealdade, não sei o que o Reener pode fazer.

Rowina teve que trocar de lugar com o irmão.

– Então está certo, não é Harry? – Começou Neville – Quarta no Ministério às nove horas?

– É, Neville. – Respondeu Harry encarando a vidraça da janela, seria um grande dia, aquele que estava por vir.

D/G _ Horror/Drama/Romance_ D/G

A quilômetros dali um rapaz de cabelos cor de pérola e bem vestido, em seus vinte e dois anos, resmungava, reclamava e tornava a resmungar sobre as recentes atitudes do seu pai. Draco Malfoy estava sentado em sua poltrona, na sala de estar, de frente para a lareira.

Acabara de se mudar para sua nova casa, deixando para trás a Mansão Malfoy de Londres. Sempre sentira que aquele lugar só lhe trazia lembranças ruins. Lá na Mansão, ia dormir toda noite escutando os urros de dor vindo das masmorras, logo depois seu pai chegava trazendo uma má notícia, embora desse para ver em sua expressão que não achara a notícia tão ruim, a maioria das vezes era para avisar que a pessoa torturada não resistira. Draco não sabia o porquê de o pai fazer aquilo, pois não tinha mais pra quê torturar ninguém depois que Voldemort morrera.

Descobrira, um mês antes de sair da mansão, que seu pai estava metido com os seqüestros noticiados nos jornais e que fora ele quem quase matara a pobre Helga Fiet. Descobriu também que Lucio era metido com a venda dos seqüestrados na Feira de Carne.

Essa fora a gota d'água, arrumou suas coisas e foi para casa, que sua mãe comprara para que ele, quando crescesse, fosse morar longe dos gritos das masmorras. Narcisa morrera no mesmo ano que Voldemort e de lá pra cá Lucio nunca voltou ao que era e Draco deduziu, com sucesso, que seu pai estava beirando a insanidade mental.

Tentou conversar com Lucio sobre suas atitudes horrendas, mas seu pai apenas aceitou tudo com "Han-ran's". Mas quando o jovem Malfoy disse que ia sair da Mansão, teve que correr para não receber uma imperdoável por isso.

Agora ele estava pensativo, olhando para o fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Na sala de estar, qual estava, havia de frente para a lareira, dois sofás, um de três lugares e o outro de dois, um de frente para o outro. Entre os dois sofás havia uma mesinha de vidro com uma flor encantada em cima, a flor não tinha jarro, mas estava de pé, era um copo-de-leite enfeitiçado. Não caia, não morria.

A sala de jantar ficava num corredor que havia atrás do sofá (se você visse da poltrona de Draco, seria do lado esquerdo). Havia, na sala de jantar, uma mesa com oito lugares. Uma cristaleira do lado oposto ao da porta, onde Draco guardava as relíquias da família, ou o que restara delas, mais ainda o que sua mãe lhe deixara, junto com um acréscimo considerável de zeros em sua conta do Gringotes. A mesa de jantar era de granito com os pés de marfim. As cadeiras também eram de marfim, mas seus acentos tinham um acolchoado branco manchado com preto e cinza, para combinar com o tampo da mesa.

A cozinha ficava no final do corredor, era grande, tanto que cabia uma mesa para que seus dois empregados, Alfred e Marrie, pudessem fazer as refeições. Alfred era mordomo. Marrie era cozinheira e trabalhara na Mansão Malfoy até o dia da morte de Narcisa, já que depois disso Lucio despediu todos os empregados. Até os elfos foram libertados. Draco não teve tanto trabalho de encontrar os dois, Marrie estava trabalhando em uma casa de família trouxa e Alfred numa casa vizinha, como motorista.

Na casa havia cinco quartos, dois no térreo e três no primeiro andar. Os quartos do térreo eram para Alfred e Marrie, já que não era prudente que eles dividissem um quarto só, principalmente quando um deles ainda ia sobrar. Para chegar ao primeiro andar havia uma escada logo na entrada da casa, ou você subia as escadas, ou ia para a sala de estar. Havia duas suítes e um quarto de solteiro.

Na suíte de Draco, havia uma grande cama de casal, que ficava do lado direito do quarto retangular, ocupando quase toda a parede e deixando apenas espaço para os criados-mudos que havia a cada lado da cama. Ao oposto da cama estava o guarda-roupa de Draco, ocupava quase toda a parede também, deixando apenas um espaço para a porta do banheiro. No espaço entre o guarda-roupa e a cama tinha um tapete verde com prata retangular onde o verde constante era quebrado pela prata das letras DM no centro do triângulo. Ao oposto da porta, uma grossa cortina verde musgo escondia a entrada da varanda do seu quarto.

A outra suíte era a segunda porta depois da escada, sendo a de Draco a porta mais distante. Tinha uma cama de casal, também grande, basicamente era a mesma coisa que a suíte de Draco, menos na decoração, a cor predominante era um creme com prata. E a cama estava encostada na parede, dando menos espaço para a entrada da varanda. No quarto restante havia apenas uma cama e um guarda roupa.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

O que acharam? Está soh no comeco. A fic tah quase terminada, mas eu ainda preciso dar uma olhada nos proximos caps antes de postar.

Essa fic tem mto de mim, concentrei meus medos e pesadelos nela. Depois do clima romanco/nostalgico de Mais que um Caso de Amor, Marcas de uma Vida fala sobre cicatrizes. As superficiais e sua influencia por dentro.

Me digam o que acharam

REVIEWS

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Assim que Nigel saiu da travessa desaparatou, Rowina tentou fazer o mesmo, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão, no meio da travessa. Gina poderia ter dado a volta e ido embora, mas deu cobertura a Rowina.

– CORRE! – Gritou Gina, que estava trás dela contendo os comensais.

Rowina se levantou e desaparatou assim que chegou ao Beco Diagonal. Os outros já haviam desaparatado, só restava Gina.

Gina ergueu a varinha para fazer o mesmo.

– _Crucio_!


	2. The Mission Failed

#Também atualizei o capitulo dois: lembrando que são correções ortográficas :)

Será que demorou?

Mil desculpas por isso, mas aqui está o capítulo 2.

Aproveitem ^^

* * *

Capítulo II – A Missão Fracassa

Às nove e meia da quarta-feira os sete aurores estavam reunidos no Ministério da Magia para rever os últimos detalhes da missão.

– Se algo der errado, voltamos imediatamente e se alguém ficar para trás, terá que se virar sozinho, não podemos arriscar perder dois de nós de uma vez. Estamos autorizados a usar imperdoável, mas queria que só fizessem isso em último caso. Nenhum dos códigos dos Aurores deve ser quebrado. – Disse, por fim, Harry, olhando atento para os outros aurores. – São nove e vinte, vamos logo.

Neville foi o primeiro a deixar a sala de reuniões, seguido, nessa ordem, por Rowina, Nigel, Rony e Hermione.

Harry já ia atrás de Hermione quando Gina segurou em seu braço. Algo nela dizia que Harry estava diferente e uma voz forte dizia para acabar tudo naquele momento.

– O que foi, Gí? – Perguntou o moreno.

– Precisamos conversar, Harry. – Disse ela se virando de frente e o encarando.

Harry traduziu o olhar de Gina e largou-se das mãos da ruiva.

– Não é hora para isso. Mais tarde, quando voltarmos...

– Não, Harry. Agora. Eu... Eu só queria dizer que... Quero acabar com você, com o que temos, antes que fique com a cabeça pesada. – Disse a ruiva, referindo-se em levar um par de chifres.

– Mas... Gina...

– Harry, por favor, é o melhor para nós.

– Por que eu ia te trair? Com quem?

– Rowina, Harry. Eu não sou idiota. Sei que está afim dela e ela de você e eu não estou conseguindo continuar a namorar você, sabendo que você gosta de outra.

– Eu não... Gina... Eu não estou afim dela... A Rowina é só minha amiga, não tem por que tanto ciúme!

– Por enquanto. Mas logo, logo eu vou sobrar, digamos que deixei as coisas mais fáceis, apenas isso.

– Digamos que eu estivesse sentindo algo por ela. Eu nunca ia te trair.

– Não dá pra escolher a hora, ou o lugar dessas coisas, Harry. E se quando voltarmos tiver a comemoração e, sei lá, com a bebida, vocês acabem... Não quero drama, nem choro, só quero que você seja feliz e não me importo que seja com a Rowina ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Gina não chorava, não mudara o tom de voz, nada. Nutria sentimentos por Harry, mas não ia ficar com alguém que podia traí-la. A questão não era se ele era capaz disso, e sim se poderia acontecer devido a motivos de força maior (como o álcool).

– É mais um motivo para ficarmos juntos...

– Por favor, Harry, você sabe que estou certa.

Ele não queria admitir aquilo, não a Gina que o apoiava tanto. Mas ela estava certa e ele não podia brincar daquele jeito.

– Tá bem. – Disse Harry derrotado. – Só espero que essa discussão não afete nossas habilidades pra essa noite, né? – Disse ele, sorrindo de leve.

– Ah não, existem coisas mais importantes do que nós dois. Juntos ou não o mundo bruxo sempre vai precisar dos melhores aurores do esquadrão.

Gina saiu da sala na frente, Harry segurou seu braço e perguntou estendendo sua mão:

– Amigos?

– Sempre, Harry. – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Eles saíram da sala de reuniões e encontraram os outros na saída do prédio do Ministério. No caminho ambos trocaram poucas palavras, estavam nervosos, como era normal ficar antes de uma missão.

– Até qu'enfim! – Disse Rony se levantando do banquinho onde estivera sentado.

– Foi mal, cara. – Disse Harry. – Vamos? – Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Os sete aurores respiraram fundo antes de aparatar no Beco Diagonal, deserto.

– Isso não é bom. – Murmurou Gina, assim que atravessaram o bequinho estreito e chegaram à Travessa do Tranco. – Reener não mandou o Esquadrão, Harry. – Cochichou Gina no ouvido do moreno, que balançou a cabeça em entendimento, decepção e raiva. – É melhor voltarmos.

Infelizmente eles já estavam na frente da Burgin & Burkes, e havia várias outras pessoas encapuzadas ali, no mínimo dez. Os sete aurores estavam encapuzados também, mas não empunhavam a varinha como os outros.

Os Comerciantes estavam se arrumando ao redor de um dos barris na entrada da loja. Os aurores fizeram o mesmo. Gina viu que muitos dos comensais olhavam para Rony com interesse, alguns fios ruivos que saiam pela capa reluziam à luz fraca.

Quando um dos comensais se aproximou sorrateiro e puxou o capuz de Rony, não teve como esconder sua identidade.

– AURORES! – Gritou um comensal levantando a cabeça de repente. Ele ergueu a varinha para Harry, mas Gina gritou um feitiço estuporante que o acertou no peito e fez com que ele caísse do outro lado da Travessa, de costas para vários caixotes e quebrando-os, deixando escorrer uma gosma amarela e malcheirosa pelo chão.

Eles duelaram ferozmente contra os aurores. Hermione estava caída no chão e Gina ainda lutava com um comensal.

– _Estupefaça_! – Gritou outro comensal às costas de Gina, o que havia estupefeito Hermione, a ruiva não pôde se defender ou desviar, foi atingida e caiu no chão também.

O comensal que estivera lutando com Gina tirou o capuz, era Nott. Ele olhou-a com um sorriso de escárnio. A ruiva puxou a barra da calça do Comensal e ele caiu sentado, largando a varinha no susto. A ruiva se levantou e correu para duelar com outro comensal.

Havia dois comensais caídos, mas Mione era a única auror que estava no chão.

– Harry! Temos que sair daqui! – Gritou Neville, que por pouco não fora atingido por uma Avada Kedavra.

Harry assentiu e tentou desaparatar, mas não conseguiu.

– Temos que voltar ao Beco Diagonal para desaparatar! – Gritou ele. Harry pegou Hermione pelo ombro e a ajudou a ir até o Beco Diagonal.

Gina deu cobertura para Rowina e Nigel.

Assim que Nigel saiu da travessa desaparatou, Rowina tentou fazer o mesmo, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão, no meio da travessa. Gina poderia ter passado por cima e ido embora, mas deu cobertura a Rowina.

– CORRE! – Gritou Gina, que estava trás dela contendo os comensais.

Rowina se levantou e desaparatou assim que chegou ao Beco Diagonal. Os outros já haviam desaparatado.

Gina ergueu a varinha para fazer o mesmo.

– _Crucio_! – Brandou Nott, Gina não teve tempo de desaparatar, caiu no chão, sentindo que cada célula do seu corpo queimava de dor. O feitiço se dissipou em alguns segundos. Ela estava enroscada no chão. – _Incarcerous_! – Disse Nott.

Cordas recém conjuradas prenderam os pulsos de Gina com tremenda força, que ela soltou a varinha.

– Ora, ora. Uma auror no nosso humilde encontro, pessoas. – Nott sibilou essas palavras com prazer.

– Vá se foder. – Foi a resposta da ruiva.

– Você dará uma ótima mercadoria, Weasley. – Disse Nott, com um movimento da varinha a ruiva foi erguida do chão pelos pulsos. Nott se abaixou e apanhou a varinha da auror.

– Devolva! – Gritou Gina, tentou pegar a varinha, mas estava com os pulsos presos.

– Mas terá que aprender os bons modos que se aplicam a uma mercadoria do vendedor Nott. – Disse ele segurando forte no rosto de Gina. A ruiva chutou a perna do comensal e este a soltou.

Ela correu pelo Beco Diagonal. Nott quebrou a varinha de Gina ao meio e jogou as partes no chão.

– _Imperio_! – Gritou Nott. Gina parou de repente, sentindo-se nas nuvens. Invadida por uma sensação de leveza e despreocupação, ela aguardou instruções.

– Volte para cá, Weasley. – Disse uma voz distante em sua mente quase vazia. Por que não voltaria?

Gina obedeceu prontamente, retornou para onde estava Nott. O comensal pegou-a pelas cordas que prendiam seu pulso.

– Vamos ensiná-la a obedecer-nos sem precisar de feitiços.

Os comensais riram alto, risadas grotescamente forçadas.

Dirigiram-se à Chave de Portal, Nott desfez o feitiço de Gina, o _Império_, a ruiva sequer teve chance de fugir, seu rosto estava colado na tampa do barril e quando o feitiço foi desfeito ela só teve tempo de sentir o incômodo puxão no umbigo.

Gina levantou a cabeça do barriu devagar, mas Nott a ergueu completamente em um só puxão pelos pulsos. Gina se viu numa estação subterrânea abandonada, onde um velho metrô fechava o túnel pelos dois lados. Ouviam-se gritos e murmurinhos altos vindo do interior da estação.

Havia uma placa pendurada apenas por uma, das duas correntes que deveriam segurá-la no teto, bem acima da cabeça dos bruxos:

_Mill Hill East_

A ruiva não queria entrar no corredor da estação, mas Nott puxava os pulsos dela com força. A luz era fraca e o cheiro de sangue invadia as narinas de cada bruxo enquanto eles entravam no lugar.

Demorou para Gina se acostumar com a pouca luminosidade do local, mas quando o fez, desejou ter continuado sem enxergar.

A ruiva nunca viu algo que a desgostasse mais do que aquilo, o cheiro era desagradável e a imagem não ficou atrás. Tentou dar um passo para trás, mas Nott ainda a segurava pelos pulsos, então ela não foi muito longe.

– É por isso que eu não entendo as mulheres. Não era você que queria encontrar a Feira de Carnes? – Disse Nott indicando a feira com os olhos brilhantes, os outros comensais sorriram, e não eram sorrisos falsos, eles pareciam se sentir em casa diante do cheiro de sangue, gemidos e murmurinhos.

Gina olhava aterrorizada pelo lugar.

Enquanto atravessavam o local a ruiva se encolhia de um canto para o outro. A feira não estava cheia, havia gaiolas de dois metros de altura e acima o nome do feirante, conclusão que Gina tirou depois de ver uns três nomes Nott em cima de gaiolas diferentes.

No geral, as gaiolas eram bem distribuídas, a feira não era muito grande, mas com certeza, era aterrorizante.

"Onde estão os corpos seqüestrados? Não podem ser apenas esses."

Pior do que ver a feira montada era prestar atenção nas pessoas presas. Elas tinham os pulsos presos no teto da gaiola por correntes, mal alcançavam o chão.

Espalhadas pelo recinto estavam gaiolas gigantes, pareciam ter uns dois metros de altura onde havia pessoas presas pelos pulsos no teto, por correntes de ferro. As gaiolas estavam agrupadas e em cada grupo havia um ou dois homens para tomar conta. Para dar destaque (mas depois Gina descobriu que não era só por isso), as gaiolas haviam sido postas em cima de caixotes de madeira tomando a altura de quase dois metros e meio. A maioria das pessoas presas mal alcançavam os pés no chão. Parecia, realmente, uma feira livre, só que o cheiro de sangue desiludia qualquer um que pensasse assim.

Ao passar mais perto de uma gaiola, Gina soltou um grito, Nott bateu em seu rosto com o braço, ela sequer ligou de tão aterrorizada que estava. Havia um homem de costas para eles, que tinha marcas de verticais em toda região das costas, algumas marcas ainda sangravam.

Gina sentiu quando Nott bateu com a varinha em sua cabeça: seus olhos arderem e logo não enxergou mais nada, tentou levar as mãos aos olhos para tirar a poeira que parecia ter entrado, puxou a corda de Nott e esfregou os olhos, abriu-os de novo, mas não enxergava nada. Nott segurou novamente na corda. Passou a andar mais devagar, com medo de tropeçar, mas o comensal a puxou com força e ela bateu a testa numa grade de ferro.

– Idiota! – Disse Gina. Nott não lhe deu atenção, puxou a ruiva para dentro de uma gaiola igual as que ela vira. Gina ouviu a porta se fechar, mas não pôde fazer nada, pois por causa do eco que havia naquele lugar não sabia onde estava a porta.

Nott desamarrou as mãos de Gina, por fora da gaiola, a ruiva tentou tirar as mãos do alcance de Nott, mas o comensal foi mais rápido e quando Gina puxou a mão da fenda da gaiola ele a puxou de volta fazendo a ruiva bater o rosto numa barra de ferro. A ruiva passou o nariz ensangüentado na manga das vestes. Gina não viu, mas Nott puxou a varinha e acenou para o teto da gaiola, o que ela sabe é que as correntes que havia no teto da gaiola ganharam vida, pelo rangido que ela ouviu, e Nott prendeu a mão dela com grossas algemas de ferro. As correntes prenderam as algemas no teto, Gina sequer alcançava o chão, teve que apoiar os pés na grade.

Ouviu os passos de Nott irem sumindo pelo recindo.

– Hei! Espere! Não consigo enxergar nada! – Gritou Gina para o comensal, sem realmente saber onde ele estava e por isso dava voltas na gaiola com os braços presos.

Ouviu uma gargalhada grave, era Nott.

– Não acha que já viu o bastante, Weasley? – Caçoou ele – Não vai precisar enxergar, daqui a alguns dias irá sentir também.

Gina arregalou os olhos, mas não viu nada. Tentou tirar seus pulsos dali, mas não conseguiu nada, além de cortes.

Tudo aquilo era um pesadelo, não podia ter sido realmente seqüestrada. Logo ela. Mas, como auror, Gina tentava elaborar um plano para sair dali. Passou o resto da noite pensando, até que caiu no sono. E não encontrou maneiras que não envolvessem sua varinha quebrada.

No dia seguinte ouviu alguém se aproximando.

– Sua comida, Weasley! – Disse o comensal, mas como aquele idiota queria que ela comesse com as mãos presas?

– Não posso comer sem as mãos, imbecil! – Gritou Gina.

O comensal riu.

– Que pena, então terei que lhe dar, não é? – Gina arregalou os olhos.

Sentiu que o comensal enfiava-lhe uma colher com papa que tinha gosto de peixe velho e tomate. A ruiva cuspiu tudo no comensal.

– Sua retardada! Não sabe comer não? – Gritou ele, Gina ouviu o prato cair no chão. O comensal ergueu a varinha e lançou um feitiço ferreteante nas pernas de Gina. A ruiva gritou com a sensação de brasas de ferro em suas pernas e chutou a gaiola, onde achava estar o comensal. Mas logo colocou o pé de volta da grade da gaiola para não cair, o que na verdade não aconteceria jamais.

– O que é isso? – Gina ouviu Nott se aproximar e gritar com o comensal.

– Essa coisa me cuspiu todo! – Defendeu-se o comensal.

– Isso está horrível! – Disse Gina, achando estar de frente para os dois, mas estava de costas.

– É só o que tem aqui, Weasley. Está achando que isso é um hotel? Talvez um Motel, mesmo assim, não seria exatamente aqui. – Disse Nott, Gina fez uma careta. – Não me dê as costas! – Gritou ele lançando outro feitiço ferreteante nas costas da ruiva, mas pegaram de raspão.

– Eu não estou te vendo, seu doente! – Gina foi rodando e acabou ficando de lado para os comensais.

– Será castigada por falar assim, Weasley. – Disse Nott. – Mas logo aprenderá a se comportar como a coisa que é agora.

Gina soltou uma risada forçada.

– De inútil aqui, Nott, só sei que tem você. – Disse a ruiva. – Desculpe, você ajudantezinho também.

– Compreendo seu estresse, mas as coisas não vão melhorar pra você, Weasley. Isso aqui não é apenas um novo negócio, nós bruxos é que pensávamos que os trouxas não sabiam viver, ou lucrar. Estávamos errados, não há nada mais lucrativo do que o comércio internacional de corpos.

Gina absorveu a informação. Comércio internacional de corpos? Relacionados com trouxas?

– Por que você não vende a sua mãe? – Foi a melhor resposta que Gina encontrou.

O outro comensal fez um barulho estranho com a boca, Nott berrou:

– _Crucio_! – Gina se viu novamente sentindo a dor da Maldição imperdoável. A ruiva temeu, pela primeira vez, aqueles dois. O feitiço não durou mais que alguns terríveis segundos.

– Saiam... – Pediu Gina, devagar. Não podia sequer se contorcer de dor, o que tornava ainda pior a Maldição.

Nott deu as costas e saiu. O outro comensal jogou água no rosto de Gina e saiu também.

Com a língua a ruiva tentou ao menos molhar os lábios secos.

Ao fim de uma semana, Gina foi acordada de suas quatro horas de sono diárias pelo barulho da porta da gaiola se abrindo com um rangido.

– Pronta para o seu primeiro dia de feira, Weasley?

Pela voz era Nott. Dia de feira? Isso não era bom, mas nada do que Gina imaginou seria comparado ao que estava por vir.

* * *

Respostas das Reviews

**Lepi-Chan**:  
Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio.  
Espero que goste desse capítulo!  
Beijos

**Jane Alves**:  
Aqui está Jane, mais um bocadinho da fic, hehe.  
Minha segunda e pretendo escrever mais.  
Aproveite :)  
Beijos

* * *

Quem é vivo sempre aparece, preciso me desculpar pela demora.

Sem mais delongas; um trechinho do capítulo 3

– VIRE-SE! Você se acha muito esperta, Weasley. Mas no começo, todos são.

Gina não podia enxergar e a tensão de não saber o que Nott faria em seguida deixava seus nervos à flor da pele.

– Não vai querer continuar assim, Weasley.

– O QUE VOCÊ QUER? – Gritou a ruiva.

Nott não respondeu. E era aquele silencio que fazia a ruiva temer o comerciante. Sentia medo. Mais do que isso, sentiu um terro, nunca sentira aquilo antes, um calafrio percorreu todo o seu corpo, seguido por um calor que acabou na ponta dos dedos. Debateu-se e tentou se soltar desesperadamente. Olhava para a frente e dali para as correntes no teto que só faziam ranger e não soltavam.

– Se não virar mais doer muito mais.


	3. You're Not Welcome

Não é ilusão, eu realmente atualizei a fic!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo III – Visita Mal-Vinda

Passou-se muito tempo e a única visita que Gina recebia era do pau mandado de Nott, que lhe dava água e comida diariamente. Não adiantava tentar falar com ele para arrancar informações, o máximo que conseguia era um crucio para calar a boca. A ruiva não tinha hora pra dormir, ou acordar, já não sabia quando era dia ou noite. Nunca dormia mais de quatro horas direto e acordava com gritos vindos de todas as direções, por causa do eco.

Passos era coisa que Gina ouvia com um intervalo considerável de tempo e na maioria das vezes não sabia de onde vinham, ou para onde iam. No geral o lugar tinha um cheiro horrível, mas para Gina o pior cheiro era o de sangue. _Ela_ tinha cheiro de sangue, que escorria dos seus pulsos quando tentava se libertar das correntes da gaiola.

Mal sabia a ruiva que em poucos dias ela estaria _desejando_ que seus pulsos sangrassem. Ou _apenas_ eles, pelo menos.

Gina acordou com passos distantes. Tinha sede, fome e ansiava por um banho. No geral, liberdade. Estava ali há quanto tempo mesmo? Talvez duas semanas.

Não falava muito. A única pessoa que via com certa freqüência era o ajudante do Nott, e mesmo assim este parara de falar com ela até mesmo quando ela o xingava. Agora ele partia logo para um crucio.

Os passos distantes estavam próximos agora. Muito próximos. Até demais.

Gina se assustou com o rangido da porta da gaiola se abrindo. Depois veio o barulho das grades se batendo. E graças ao eco, só Merlin sabia onde era a porta da gaiola.

– Pronta para o seu primeiro dia de feira, Weasley? Será um bom dia. – Era o Nott.

Demorou, mas a ruiva pensou num jeito de achar a porta da gaiola. Quase chutou a pessoa a frente, que segurou seu pé.

– Vai ficar melhor ainda quando minhas mãos estiverem na sua garganta, seu...! – Enquanto Gina falava, soltou o pé das mãos de Nott e deixando-o solto para encontrar o chão.

– Hum. Não. Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Gina fez uma careta e chutou Nott com toda a força. Ouviu-se um grito e o baque de um corpo caindo no chão. E um corpo muito pesado. Ou seriam dois corpos?

– SEU CORPO, IMBECIL! – Não era Nott, era o ajudante inútil dele. "Droga. Não era o Nott."

– SEU IDIOTA! SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! – Esse era Nott.

Gina acertara o ajudante de Nott, que estivera na frente da grade. Nott estava atrás do comensal. A ruiva sorriu. O comensal ia lançar-lhe um feitiço, mas parou no meio do caminho.

– Ela vai pagar, não se preocupe. – Disse Nott, ao que parecia, já de pé. – VIRE-SE! Você se acha muito esperta, Weasley. Mas no começo todos são.

Gina não podia enxergar e a tensão de não saber o que Nott faria em seguida fez a ruiva suar.

– Não vai querer continuar assim, Weasley.

– O QUE VOCÊ QUER?

Nott não respondeu. E era aquele silêncio fez a ruiva temer o Comerciante. Sentia medo. Mais do que isso, sentiu um terror, nunca sentira aquilo antes, um calafrio percorreu todo o seu corpo, que fez suas mãos formigarem. Debateu-se e tentou se soltar desesperadamente. Olhava para frente e dali para as correntes no teto, que só faziam ranger e não soltavam.

– Se não se virar vai doer muito mais.

O medo de não saber o que viria a seguir só não era maior do que o medo de não saber o que aconteceria se não obedecesse ao Nott. A ruiva se movimentou devagar, apoiou os pés nas grades e já estava chorando, mesmo sem saber por que. Os poucos segundos entre o movimento da ruiva e o de Nott duraram muito e pouco ao mesmo tempo.

Gina não admirava a incerteza de estar de costas, cega, para o inimigo, mas foi só sentir a dor da sua primeira marca que ela desejou que aqueles poucos segundos tivessem durado a eternidade. Um corte em diagonal em suas costas feito por magia rasgou sua pele desde quase seu colo até o meio das costas. Por sorte não acertara seu rosto. A ruiva pudera quase sentir uma malha de couro, produzida pelo feitiço. Seu grito soou pelo recinto, até o último eco.

– Ops – Era Nott – Não devia ter atingido sua frente. Desculpe, Weasley. – Ele soltou uma risada.

Ela se agarrou nas correntes que prendiam sua mão, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Sentiu o sangue molhar suas vestes nas costas. Encolheu-se tentando não piorar a dor do corte, então sentiu outra vez a malha de couro. Outro grito forte, mais lágrimas, não apenas uma, já vinha aos montes. Agora o corte era do topo das costas até o fim da lombar. Gina se contorcia para amenizar a dor dos cortes.

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de morrer ali, para não ter que sentir aquela dor novamente. Depois da terceira Gina não mais contava, só esperava que sempre fosse a última. Já chutava a gaiola, gritava, chorava. Os cortes nos pulsos se abriram das tentativas de se soltar.

– Terminaria agora, Weasley. Sete marcas. Mas você não se comportou bem essa semana, lembra?

Gina se arrependeu profundamente do chute, dos gritos e das reclamações, mas apenas seu arrependimento não bastaria para o comensal. Mais uma e o grito de Gina ecoou mais uma vez pelo recinto, até sumir. Seus soluços eram altos, ela suava e tinha a respiração acelerada, há muito o sangue encharcara suas vestes.

– Cale a boca! – Disse Nott. Gina engoliu o choro, era melhor do que apanhar mais, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Está vendo? Agora você me obedece.

Gina apoiou os pés nas grades, devagar. Não se virou para o Nott, não queria sequer imaginar o sorriso nos lábios daquele ser. Chorava em silêncio, de dor e ódio.

– Aos poucos você vai aprendendo. Alguns dizem que essas marcas não servem pra nada, Weasley. – Nott sentou aos pés do portão da grade, sabia que Gina não faria nada. – Mas elas servem sim.

– Saia daqui. – Foi uma resposta apressada e quase receosa. Gina continuava de costas.

Nott olhou para a ruiva. Entrou na gaiola, virou Gina de frente e segurou em seu rosto com força. A ruiva encostou o corpo na grade, queria distância. E por incrível que pareça, ela foi respeitada. Os cortes de Gina protestaram e aliviaram com as grades frias.

– Você não tem o direito de exigir nada aqui. Você é um corpo agora, Weasley. Uma mercadoria. Eu faço o que quiser com você, sua traidora do sangue.

A ruiva quis gritar e chutar Nott para fora da gaiola, mas tinha medo. Só podia chorar, mesmo assim o fazia quase involuntariamente. Seus dentes estavam trincados e gotas de suor escorriam pela sua face.

– Eu sei que você quer me chutar agora e me odeia mais do que tudo. Mas você tem medo. E é para isso que as marcas servem. Um crucio dói, e até mais, mas não deixa rastro. Já uma marca, ela fica pra sempre no seu corpo. Claro que isso não veio junto com a idéia dos trouxas, mas é sempre bom dar um toque de originalidade, é mais difícil domar vocês, bruxinhas.

– Sai daqui. – Disse ela devagar. Cuidadosa em não usar o imperativo com Nott.

Ele deu uma tapinha no rosto da ruiva e saiu da gaiola.

– Você é muito ingrata, passou duas semanas no bem bom de comida e água e falando o que bem queria. Já estava na hora de domar essa raposinha, não acha, rapaz?

O seu companheiro soltou uma risada fraca, quase forçada. Gina tinha quase certeza de que ele não olhava para suas costas com a mesma frieza de Nott. Notou também que o comensal não dizia o nome do seu cúmplice.

– Agora vamos à parte boa, hora de lucrar! – Dizendo isso, Nott saiu da gaiola e fechou a grade com um estrondo, mas a ruiva não se abalou. – Hoje é dia de feira. Comporte-se. Com sorte você me arranja um comprador em sua primeira semana.

Gina apoiou seus pés nas grades da gaiola e ficou lamentando sua dor. Em silêncio. Completou duas horas e a ruiva não mudava de posição.

Até que começou a ouvir passos, mas eram muitos. Vindos de todas as direções. Ouviu cochichos e conversas.

– SOCORRO! – Gritou Gina.

Ela não sabia que havia um comensal ao seu lado. Soube apenas quando ele começou a rir.

– São clientes, Weasley. Estão aqui para comprar você. E cale a boca.

Gina apoiou os pés na grade e virou de costas para o corredor, agora que sabia onde ficava a porta. Não demorou para que alguns clientes se aproximassem.

Sentiu que alguém segurara seu pé. Gina tirou-o depressa, mas acabou se desequilibrando com o outro pé preso na grade fazendo um grande estardalhaço. Apoiou-se em outro lugar e ouviu:

– É muito arriscado, Nott. Quem iria cutucar os aurores comprando um deles? Não seja idiota, mesmo novinha assim, eu prefiro não arriscar. E você também não deveria. – Gina não sabia de quem era essa voz, mas concordou com ela. Nott havia sido muito burro em seqüestrar uma auror, os outros corpos eram anônimos pelo menos, não haveria um esquadrão pessoalmente interessado em seu resgate.

– Sabe, rapaz. – Era Nott. E Gina percebeu mais uma vez que ele não dizia o nome dos clientes – Eu gosto de me arriscar, e você tem que admitir que é uma bela mercadoria. Além do mais, o comércio está internacionalizando, vai ficar bem facinho vender esse tipo de gente.

– Bem, eu não me interesso pelo mercado internacional... – A voz foi sumindo junto com os passos e Gina perdeu o resto da frase.

Mas logo Nott retornou e seu ajudante comentou:

– Ele está certo, Nott, não foi uma boa idéia pegar a Weasley.

– Vá para o inferno, seu imprestável. Você não entende nada de negócios. Sempre tem gente interessada nas minhas mercadorias.

O ajudante soltou um muxoxo e comentou:

– Claro, mas um dia gente como o Kirkle não vai mais poder se esconder. – daqui, ele prosseguiu mais baixo – Ou você acha que depois de três corpos expostos e marcados por ele, ninguém vai desconfiar? Isso está ficando arriscado, Nott.

O comensal não disse mais nada, apenas deu uma tapinha nas costas do ajudante e saiu.

Gina aproveitou a deixa. Sua língua era maior do que a soma dos cortes nas suas costas.

– Crise no comércio?

– A vaca não conversa com o açougueiro. – Ironizou o comensal.

– Mas conversa com o frango marcado para o próximo abate.

O ajudante se aproximou e chacoalhou a grade, assustando a ruiva. Gina temeu que ele estivesse tentando abrir a porta.

– Você não se cansa de apanhar?

– Você não se cansa de receber ordens e de ser humilhado na frente da mercadoria?

A voz de Nott interrompeu a discussão.

– Já está se intitulando mercadoria, Weasley? A língua ainda está cumprida, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Darrow, mantenha aquelas pestes controladas, não quero elas arranhando os corpos.

Darrow. O ajudante de Nott.

– PORRA! – Era a voz dele e era óbvio que estava muito bravo.

– Darrow. Agora sei seu nome, está no segundo lugar da minha lista. – Era Gina, caçoando.

– Nott, faça-a esquecer, temos um trato!

– Você já está metido nisso até o pescoço, Darrow. Não adianta, você não pode mais fugir. Mas se quiser comprá-la, pode fazê-la esquecer.

Darrow saiu com passos rápidos. Nott soltou um suspiro e logo saiu também.

A ruiva estava meio perdida com essas palavras quando ouviu vozes de crianças. Que tipo de pais levariam crianças para um lugar como aquele? Mas logo Gina notou que aquilo não eram crianças, eram uns diabretes em forma de gente. Elas começaram a jogar-lhe pedras, uma delas gritou:

– Quem acertar nos cortes ganha cem pontos!

Gina girou com a mão presa no teto, as crianças acompanhavam-na com os olhos, a ruiva achou que elas haviam ido embora, mas ao sentir um graveto errar por pouco suas costas e acerta-lhe no rosto, ela teve certeza que não. As crianças jogavam-lhe em todo o corpo pedrinhas e gravetos. A ruiva começou a chutar a grade, na esperança de assustar as crianças, mas só conseguiu chamar a atenção de outro comerciante.

– NOTT! – Ele gritou, logo passos rápidos soaram próximo.

– Saiam daí, pirralhos! – Gritou Nott, as crianças pareciam ter ido embora, Gina sentiu que seu nariz estava sangrando de uma das pedras que lhe atiraram. – Pare de escândalo, Weasley! Você acabou de espantar um cliente, sua idiota!

Foi a partir desse dia que Gina descobriu a utilidade das caixas que as gaiolas ficavam em cima: Maior distancia do chão, por segurança, para não _danificar_ a "mercadoria".

A feira acabava pontualmente às quatro da manhã da quinta feira, algum comensal sempre vinha gritando que eram três e meia e que a feira estava terminando. A partir daí os passos eram mais ligeiros até se tornarem como e um dia normal, quase escassos. Mas até lá Gina estava cheia de arranhões e machucados. Muitas pessoas arranhavam-na ao passar, por pura maldade, ou... maldade mesmo. Não tinha outra explicação.

Às vezes Nott reclamava e expulsava essas pessoas. _Às vezes_.

As feiras aconteciam em intervalos de duas semanas, e Gina sempre ia sangrando, já que toda quarta que era marcada era também os dias de feira.

Uma vez por dia era levada, ao que achava ser, um banheiro, o banheiro mais sujo que Gina já entrara. Era a única vez que saia da gaiola, mesmo que ainda tivesse as mãos algemadas. Tombava para os lados, pois não tinha prática de andar. As idas ao banheiro lhe proporcionava alguns minutos enxergando novamente. Era um lugar imundo. As paredes cobertas de lodo e alguns filetes de sangue estavam espalhados pelo chão e porta.

Era estranho que Gina ainda não tivesse menstruado, achava que os comensais, colocavam algo em sua comida e que fazia com que sua menstruação não chegasse. E mais estranho do que isso era que a vontade dela de usar o banheiro se tornava cada vez menor.

A ruiva esperava morrer com a falta de sangue, graças aos cortes, mas eles se fechavam durante a noite, logo depois que Darrow lhe trazia água. Que com certeza não era apenas água.

A quantidade de ingredientes que devia ser misturado na sua comida e água devia ser impressionante. Se fossem drogas trouxas, já teria morrido de overdose.

O banheiro não tinha espelho e a ruiva agradeceu por isso.

Gina estava molhando as mãos na goteira da pia quando um rato saiu correndo de um buraquinho onde devia estar o espelho, a ruiva se afastou rapidamente e pulou em cima do vaso sanitário. Ficou esperando até que o rato fosse embora, e ele o fez, indo por um buraquinho perto da porta. Algo branco dentro do buraco na parede chamou a atenção de Gina, que logo desceu da bacia e se aproximou. Era um pedaço de papel enrolado. Com dificuldade, pois suas mãos estavam algemadas, tirou o papelzinho e desenrolou-o. Estava todo escrito.

_É estranho começar a dizer essas coisas, mas eu gostaria de me abrir com alguém antes de morrer. Eu sei que vou morrer, todos sabemos, mas o fato de que isso irá acontecer num lugar como esse é tão assustador. Estou aqui há três meses e sei que não vou agüentar por muito tempo._

_Esperança? Depois de tanto tempo sofrendo aqui você acaba por achar que qualquer pessoa que diga essa palavra realmente nunca tenha precisado de esperança._

_Eu sou Amelinda Greak. Talvez você esteja tão perdido quanto eu estou, e também tenha sido enganado como eu fui._

_Nunca tive um sonho profissional, fui curandeira no St. Mungus quando recebi uma proposta para trabalhar num novo hospital na América. Eu não podia imaginar que tudo não passasse de uma mentira e que eu acabaria aqui. Um homem, Iwan Ferr me procurou no hospital me oferecendo o trabalho, eu não podia falar com ninguém sobre isso, pois se tratava de um hospital destinado à um esquadrão especial americano. Sequer estranhei, admito minha ingenuidade, mas em pleno horário de almoço, meros trinta minutos, como eu poderia imaginar?_

_Não contei para ninguém, nem mesmo para o John, meu John. Eu conhecia a história das Feiras de Carne, eu acompanhara o caso de Helga Fiet, eu mesma tinha dito a todos que ela morrera e eu mesma sofro tanto quanto ela agora._

_Depois de algum tempo e da certeza de que jamais sairemos daqui, você passa a se perguntar o que estaria fazendo se estivesse do lado de fora. Então você se pergunta o que teria acontecido se tivesse feito o certo. Fazendo o certo eu não teria gritado com o John àquela noite quando contei da proposta, ele só queria que eu ficasse com ele. E eu só queria fazer o que era certo._

_Ele era incrível. Jamais faltava amor e carinho no nosso lar no que dependesse do John, enquanto eu chegava tarde estressada e saia cedo e apressada de casa. Ele disse que eu estava ficando em pior estado que a Helga Fiet, só que por dentro e por isso eu ia morrer devagar, mas ia doer muito mais no final. E ainda morreria sozinha se não lhe desse mais atenção._

_Agora eu vejo que foi demais eu não lhe dar ouvidos e admitir que estava errada. Tudo daria certo. Tudo teria dado certo. E agora eu sei que tudo o que ele me disse era verdade e eu me arrependo de cada segundo que passo longe dele em cada marca. Às vezes penso que mereci parar aqui, eu e meu egoísmo morreremos juntos numa poça de sangue seco e seremos jogados no mar como fazem com os outros._

_Mas eu também não sabia o que poderia acontecer, como poderia adivinhar que a chave de portal me traria direto para cá? Que o Iwan Ferr era um comerciante? E que eu nunca mais verei o John por causa do meu orgulho idiota? É. Meu orgulho, por ele eu aceitei a proposta. Pelo o mais infiel dos amigos, por causa dele andamos de cabeça erguida e por causa dele a temos abaixada a porradas. No meu caso, à cada marca._

_Eu e o John vivíamos bem no começo. Foram quase seis meses de agrados e conversas à lareira até altas horas. Eu chegava cedo em casa e saia um pouco mais tarde. Ele não era bruxo e trabalhava numa empresa do pai. Era perfeito. E eu não acredito que poucos meses depois isso aconteceu._

_Se você ainda não sabe o que acontece aqui, me desculpe por te dizer. Aqui nós somos vendidos aos bruxos de todo o mundo, é o comércio internacional de corpos, assim como existe o tráfico destinado à prostituição no mundo trouxa. No mundo do meu John. Não há nada que não possa ser feito com você depois que te compram. E eu prefiro morrer entre as grades da minha gaiola a passar por isso._

_Hoje é dia de feira. Espero terminar o dia ainda presa._

_Se algum dia você conseguir sair daqui, me ajude. Se é que estarei viva. Mas se você não puder me ajudar, eu te ajudarei mesmo assim, sei que se os aurores encontrarem esse lugar, posso ser livre e quero que todos os envolvidos sejam punidos. E se um dia eu sair, farei o possível para te ajudar. Porque eu sei que você, assim como eu, fez algo que julgou certo, mas acabou dando errado. Mas durante seis meses eu fui feliz e é em busca desses momentos que devemos sair daqui._

O papel acabava com uma mancha grande de tinta, só Merlin sabe onde ela conseguira a tinta, se é que aquilo era tinta mesmo. A ruiva ouviu o comensal bater na porta várias vezes, sentou na bacia e descalçou os sapatos com dificuldade, tirou a palmilha e colocou o pergaminho no sapato. O trabalho foi calçar o sapato de novo.

Antes da porta se abrir, Gina não via mais nada. Assim que o estrondo da porta se fez ouvir, a ruiva estava cegamente tentando terminar de amarrar seu sapato. E conseguiu antes que o comensal a puxasse para cima pelas algemas.

D/G_Horror/Romance/Drama_D/G

Enquanto Gina sofria em sua gaiola, Draco Malfoy estava deitado com uma "ser humana" qualquer no quarto de solteiro da casa.

Ela acariciava os cabelos do loiro, que estava de deitado de costas pra ela, e ainda estava arfante.

– Draco? – Chamou a garota.

Draco queria muito que ela fosse embora agora, não tinha o menor prazer de acordar no outro dia e olhar aquela cara, principalmente porque o que ela tinha ido fazer na sua casa, ela já havia feito.

– Hum? – Perguntou ele mal-humorado, sem se virar.

– Por que você não tem criados de carne como seu pai? – Perguntou ela.

– Hein? – Era um murmúrio fraco, mas direto.

– Que, se a gente for ficar junto, vamos precisar de mais criados do que aquela velha que cozinha pra você. – Disse ela simplesmente continuando a enrolar o cabelo do loiro.

Draco fez cara de desgosto por ouvir alguém chamando Marrie de velha e tirou a cabeça do alcance da mulher.

– Aquela velha? Está falando da minha mãe? – Era uma mentira descarada. Mas a mulher só poderia conhecer Narcisa Malfoy por fotos e não era lá muito inteligente. Tanto que acreditou.

– Nar-Narcisa Malfoy?

– Eu tenho outra mãe?

– Mas ela cozinha pra você!

– Qual o problema, sua mãe nunca cozinhou para você?

– Não! Tenho empregados para isso.

– Vai agredir minha família agora? Tá achando que vai ficar velha com esse corpinho que já nem está lá essas coisas?

A mulher ficou sem ação, se levantou da cama, levando consigo a colcha que cobria ambos e deixando Draco com o lençol mais fino.

– Hei! Deixe a colcha! – Reclamou ele, mas virou de lado e tentou adormecer.

A mulher, qual ele sequer lembrava o nome, começou a se trocar com a colcha lhe cobrindo.

– Não acredito que fiquei com você todos esses dias! Está falido, arruinado e nem liga pra isso!

Draco murmurou, mas não se virou para ela:

– E quem se importa? – Disse ele entre os travesseiros.

– Eu me importo! Nunca ia ficar com quem está pobre e completamente insano! Sequer se importa com nada que acontece ao seu redor!

– Falou a especialista em Malfoy's, eu presumo. – Desdenhou ele olhando para ela com desdém, mas ainda deitado. – Na verdade eu não quero nada de você agora, o que eu podia aproveitar já foi aproveitado.

– Eu ainda transei com você! – Disse ela por fim, já vestida.

– Pois é meu bem, e nem precisou do meu dinheiro para gritar meu nome. E olhe que você só queria uma entrevista.

A mulher bufou e pegou a bolsa em cima do móvel, saiu com pressa.

Fazia algumas semanas que essa jornalista andava atrás dele, querendo uma entrevista. Era tão inocente quanto um comensal da morte e estava foragida de Londres desde a queda de Voldemort. Trabalhava num jornaleco local e era mal paga para procurar saber da vida dos outros.

Achava ela que estava com sorte quando viu Draco na rua. Com o pretexto de uma entrevista, marcava encontros onde fazia duas ou três perguntas. O loiro seria uma forma de ganhar uns trocados a mais. Sem falar no sexo.

E ela seria uma forma de entretenimento para Draco.

Quando Draco se virou para a porta fechada, viu um jornal caído no chão. Havia uma foto com alguns aurores da Seção dos Aurores de Londres. Ele se levantou da cama enrolado no lençol e pegou o jornal, a luz estava muito fraca, então ligou o quebra-luz.

_Seção dos Aurores se Recusa a Revelar o Nome do Auror Desaparecido do Caso das Feiras de Carne_

Draco ficou pensativo por um instante. Um auror fora preso. Isso era um sinal de que ninguém mais podia controlar as feiras. Levantou-se depressa e começou a se vestir.

– ALFRED! – Gritou ele. Vestiu a calça e saiu do quarto, quase esbarrando com o mordomo.

– O que houve, senhor? – Perguntou o homem preocupado.

– Quero todos os jornais ingleses que puder encontrar, estarei na lareira.

Alfred assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, Draco foi para o seu e tomou um banho, estava com um forte cheiro de mulher fácil.

Encheu a banheira e tirou a roupa.

Todo mês era a mesma coisa. Conhecia uma garota interessada em seu dinheiro, dormia com ela, mentia e ela saía da sua vida com a velocidade que tinha entrado.

A banheira estava cheia, o loiro entrou nela e deixou o corpo escorregar até ficar com a cabeça coberta pela água.

Fazia uma semana que seu pai não dava mais notícias. Seria motivo para que ele se preocupasse?

Deixou a cabeça voltar ao ar e se ensaboou.

Em dez minutos terminou o banho e saiu enrolado na toalha para o quarto. Se trocou e desceu as escadas.

Alfred tinha deixado os jornais em cima do sofá, perto da poltrona. Draco se sentou na mesma e Marrie apareceu na porta.

– O que está fazendo, Draco? – Perguntou ela.

Draco virou a poltrona para ela.

– Procurando anúncios de garotas de programa. – Disse simplesmente entretido numa folha de jornal, mas apenas esperando...

– DRACO BLACK MALFOY!

Draco sorriu.

– É brincadeira, Marrie! – Disse ele se levantando da poltrona. Marrie levou a mão ao peito e suspirou.

– Sabe o quanto me magoa trazendo essas meninas pra cá, Draco. – Justificou Marrie indo ao encontro do loiro.

– Sabe que não faço de propósito. Quando acho que encontrei alguém interessante, vejo que ela só está interessada no meu mísero dinheiro, aí ela fala um monte de bobagens, sai do quarto com raiva e fecha a porta com força!

Marrie suspirou profundamente.

– Claro, você não ganha nada com isso. – Ironizou – E o que está fazendo então?

– Descobri que capturaram um auror em Londres. Quero descobrir quem é, tentar ajudar.

– Não dá pra fazer isso depois? Já está tarde e você tem que trabalhar amanhã.

– Não dá, minha curiosidade é muito forte, Marrie, mas não se preocupe, não demoro.

A cozinheira fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu da sala de estar após dar boa noite.

Draco pegou os jornais e passou a folheá-los.

_Auror é Seqüestrado por Feirantes de Carne_

_Chegaram aos nossos informantes que um auror foi levado pelos feirantes de carne. Tais informantes nos confidenciaram que a Seção dos Aurores recebeu uma carta com valiosas informações sobre a feira, mas que não nos foi revelado, dos sete aurores que se foram, apenas seis voltaram, não sabemos qual. Como não foi revelada a lista dos participantes do caso, não há nomes a excluir das possíveis vítimas, mas estaremos atentos a novas informações._

– Jornalistas incompetentes. – Disse ele, jogando o jornal para o lado e pegando outro.

_Importante Auror Pensa em se Demitir Após Seqüestro de um Colega_

_Ronald Weasley, auror, revelou a imprensa que está pensando em pedir demissão. A resposta dada, quando perguntamos o motivo, não foi muito encorajadora:_

_– Levaram uma de nós, o que mais poderíamos temer? Levaram-na e não sei se vou encontrá-la de novo._

_Ao fim da frase nós podemos concordar em uma coisa: _Uma_ auror havia sido levada, só nos resta descobrir quem._

– Uma auror.

_Discussão entre Aurores Renomados_

_Um de nossos correspondentes do Ministério relatou para nós uma discussão entre dois grandes aurores da Seção dos Aurores de Londres. A discussão envolvia o auror Harry Potter, e seu chefe, o filho do Ministro da Magia, Reener Scrimgeour:_

_Harry Potter, enquanto descia os degraus do Ministério atrás de Reener Scrimgeour, que supostamente havia saído antes que o outro terminasse de falar:_

_– Não adianta fugir, Scrimgeour! Sabe que a culpa foi sua! _

_Reener Scrimgeour:_

_– Minha uma ova! Eu mandei vocês não irem, Potter, mas você se achou no direito de me desobedecer. Se tiver um culpado aqui é você!_

_Harry Potter:_

– _Eu? Fui eu quem não convocou o esquadrão como era combinado? NÃO! Fui eu quem ignorou um suposto cliente da feira? NÃO! É POR MINHA CULPA QUE ELA FOI LEVADA PARA AQUELE LUGAR HORRENDO? NÃO, REENER, A CULPA É SUA! E AGORA ELA NUNCA MAIS ESTARÁ DE VOLTA, POR SUA CAUSA!_

_Reener, parou por um momento e pôs uma mão no ombro do colega, que tinha a cabeça baixa._

– _Nós vamos encontrá-la, Potter. _

_Harry Potter, ao levantar a cabeça denunciando olhos marejados e tirando a mão de Scrimgeour de seu ombro._

– _Nunca a encontraremos, Scrimgeour, e você sabe disso. Então vá pro inferno._

_Ao fim da frase Harry Potter avistou o nosso correspondente e saiu depressa, desaparatando._

_O que ficou claro foi que, uma auror havia sido levada e nem os próprios colegas tinham esperança de encontrá-la viva. Se o próprio Harry Potter declarou que não ia mais encontrá-la, o bruxo que matou o maior lorde das trevas, a quem vamos recorrer agora?_

– Como cairia bem um apoio moral agora. – O murmúrio cansado de Draco varreu a sala vazia e ele acabou adormecendo na poltrona à procura da auror.

* * *

Nem quero lembrar há quantos séculos eu postei o capítulo 02, desculpas pela demora, mas espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ele foi feito depois de eu chegar no 5º capítulo, mas eu precisava de mais uns detalhes antes de um dos (na minha opinião) melhores capítulos da estória.

A fic já pode separar a vida de Gina em duas fases: 01 auror, 02 corpo. Ainda virão outras.

Apreciem com moderação, qualquer erro (gramatical ou não) podem mandar um recado que eu corrijo.

Trecho do próximo capítulo:

_– Se acha esperta, Weasley? Não vai pra feira hoje._

_Dizendo isso, ele saiu da gaiola. As correntes que prendiam Gina se soltaram do teto e ela desabou no chão com um grito. Suas costas direto na grade._

_– Dói? Isso não é nem o começo do que você vai sentir hoje._

_Desespero. Gina encarava Nott com um olhar cego de puro desespero. __O outro comensal riu alto._

_– Festinha! – Disse ele alegre._

_– Não. – Murmurou Gina devagar, encarando os dois._


	4. So Close to Death

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo IV – Tão Perto da Morte

Já fazia três meses que estava na feira e sua única idéia de data eram os dias de feira, a cada duas semanas, e suas marcas. Às vezes algum comensal passava comentando sobre os feriados e datas próximas, o que fazia a ruiva ter mais ideia do tempo em que estava presa.

Gina estava magra e desidratada, alimentada com uma papa de restos e água salgada; desciam rasgando pela garganta. Por mais que o gosto fosse horrível, eram aquelas coisas que a mantinham viva, ainda era seu desejo viver. Tinha que sair dali. Não podia morrer num lugar horroroso como aquele. Mas não fazia idéia de como iria conseguir isso.

Darrow passou pela sua gaiola e com a varinha fez estardalhaço nas grades.

– Vida mansa, hein Weasley? – Disse ele parando e encarando a ruiva, que estava de lado.

– Não tanto quanto a sua de ser pau mandado do Nott, Darrow. – Disse Gina virando para ele. Era seu único passatempo, caçoar do Darrow.

– Não sou pau mandado do Nott, sua idiota.

– Faz tudo o que ele manda e agüenta insultos calado. Nem eu faço isso. Não vou me admirar se um dia estiver numa gaiola dessas. – Debochou a ruiva.

– Não me compare a você!

O comensal estendeu a varinha na direção de Gina. Mas não chegou a proferir um feitiço. Parou e pensou um pouco, depois falou:

– Não preciso de uma Maldição Cruciatus para te fazer sentir dor. – Gina chutou a gaiola, na esperança de espantar o comensal. "Língua cumprida" pensou. – É para você aprender a ficar com a boca fechada, Weasley, _Sectusempra_!

Gina sentiu que todas as cicatrizes que tinha pelo corpo se abriram. Todas doeram de uma vez. Seu sangue jorrou com violência pelos cortes. Seus gritos ecoavam pelo recinto. Gostaria de ter se despedido da vida naquele momento, mas não pode. Por um segundo acreditou que até da superfície conseguiriam escutá-la.

O comensal sorria com os gritos, não era um costume, mas aquilo estava começando a se tornar muito prazeroso. Infelizmente para Darrow, uma voz o fez parar.

– PARE! – Nott chegou silenciando os gritos e tirando o sorriso do rosto do comensal, mas não precisou de um feitiço para desmanchar a feição de Darrow. – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Nott fechou os cortes da ruiva, não com um feitiço para curar, os cortes não sangravam, mas ainda doíam como se nada tivesse acontecido, então ela ainda gritava, em silêncio, sua voz não saia, ainda podia chorar. O comerciante agarrou Darrow pelas costas das vestes e empurrou seu rosto na grade da gaiola com estrondo.

– Você sabe que ela não cala aboca! Não dá pra ficar sem fazer nada! – Darrow gritou para Nott com o rosto preso entre as grades. A ruiva se assustou e chutou, por pouco não acertou Darrow.

– Isso aqui, Darrow – Nott apontou para a ruiva que gritava e chutava a grade – é um corpo. O que você faz quando quer um corpo?

Darrow ficou calado. Nott empurrou sua cabeça contra a grade.

– VOCÊ SEQÜESTRA! OU COMPRA!

Gina chutou a grade na direção da voz, quebrou o nariz do comensal, que gritou.

– NOTT! PARE! – Ele gritou.

– Agora você aprendeu. – Nott o soltou, Darrow segurou o nariz ensaguentado. – Vá buscar a água dela e dê um jeito nesse nariz.

Gina chorava, aquela atitude do Nott não lhe era normal, mas não deu muita atenção enquanto seu corpo ainda doía. Mesmo assim, foi um alívio não sentir seu sangue esvaindo novamente. Um arrepio gelado percorreu o corpo quente e vermelho. Ela se sentiu zonza, sua cabeça pesou e não conseguiu apoiar os pés na grade. Fez um estardalhaço quando seus pés deslizaram para baixo e seu corpo mole se entregou à gravidade.

– CADÊ A ÁGUA? – Era Nott.

Darrow demorou quase quinze minutos para voltar, assim que Gina bebeu da água salgada sentiu-se um tanto mais forte. Mas não chegou a saciar sua sede. Logo o ajudante tirou o copo do alcance dos lábios de Gina.

– Mais, me dê mais água, Darrow. – Era quase uma súplica.

– Isso aqui não é hotel, Weasley. – Disse Nott, então se dirigiu ao Darrow – Da próxima vez que você torturar alguém sem a minha permissão você é que será torturado. Espere aqui, vamos dar um volta hoje.

Nott saiu com passos rápidos deixando o comensal com o corpo.

– Darrow, por favor. – _Era_ uma súplica.

– Cale a boca, Weasley.

Gina não tinha coragem de caçoar do comensal, apoiou as pernas em cima da grade e ficou calada, sentindo suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e o sangue que encharcara suas costas pingando.

– O que você está olhando? – Perguntou Darrow grosseiro.

– Não enxergo... – Disse a ruiva devagar.

O comensal se sentiu a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Saiu dali, deixando Gina sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Mais um feitiço daqueles e a ruiva morreria, com certeza. A sensação era de que estava sentindo todas as marcas sangrarem de uma vez, explodirem em dor.

Tinha que, pelo menos, tentar sair dali. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa... Era uma das melhores aurores da seção de Londres. Isso tinha que servir para alguma coisa.

Gina adormeceu com esses pensamentos.

D/G_Horror/Romance/Drama_D/G

Ela acordou com uma varinha batendo nas grades da gaiola. Mas hoje não era Darrow, era Nott, feliz.

– Dia de Feira, Weasley! – Estranhamente feliz, e isso não podia ser coisa boa. Por que tanta alegria? Não podia ser só por marcá-la.

Gina tentou soltar os pulsos enquanto Nott abria a porta da gaiola.

– Sabe que nunca vai conseguir, Weasley. – Debochou Nott. – Ou se vira, ou vai ser uma bem no meio desse seu rostinho bonito.

– Vai pro inferno. – Disse Gina se virando, tentando esconder a voz embargada pelo choro que estava por vir.

– Não obrigada, pode ir sozinha.

Uma. Um grito, lágrimas, sangue.

Duas. Gritos, mais lágrimas, mais sangue.

Seguiu-se assim até terminarem as sete marcas.

Gina sentia seu corpo cansado, lutando para sobreviver e sendo ajudado pelas gororobas do Nott cheias de poções.

Não apoiou as pernas nas grades, apenas ficou ali, quase girando como um boneco. Ouviu Nott se aproximar, tremeu. Ele subiu na gaiola. Com a palma da mão, o Comensal tocou as costas de Gina, ela se virou instintivamente. Seus olhos cegos encaravam o nada.

– Sabe ruiva, se eu não soubesse que posso ganhar tanto com você, já teria pegado pra mim.

"Isso não está acontecendo." Tentou chutá-lo para fora, mas não estava tão forte. Nott estava muito próximo, foi fácil segurar as pernas da ruiva.

– SAIA! SAIA! – O grito de Gina ecoou pelos corredores, junto com os soluços do seu pranto. Ela se debateu, tentando fazer o comerciante recuar.

Nott gargalhou, segurou em seu pescoço e empurrou Gina de costas na grade da gaiola. Dessa vez, ela nem sentiu o frio das grades, sentiu apenas dor. A ruiva gritou e foi calada pela outra mão suja de Nott. Tentou chutá-lo e soltar a cabeça, se debatia para afastar-se da grade, outrora com um frio quase agradável, mas que agora machucava. Tentou mordê-lo, ele tirou a mão e lhe estapeou. Gina cuspiu em seu rosto.

A resposta que ela não esperava era exatamente o que ela não precisava.

– Você não vai pra feira hoje.

Dizendo isso, Nott saiu da gaiola. As correntes que prendiam Gina se soltaram do teto e ela desabou no chão. Suas costas direto na grade, não teve coragem de gritar.

– Dói? Isso não é nem o começo do que você vai sentir hoje.

Desespero. Gina encarava Nott com um olhar cego de puro desespero.

– Não.

Darrow riu.

– Festa! – Disse ele alegre.

– Não. – Murmurou Gina devagar,_ encarando_ os dois.

– Vai ser divertido. Não sei se para você. – Dizendo isso, Nott segurou as algemas de Gina.

Ela sentiu que desaparataram e também que suas costas relutaram friamente em deixar a estação.

Chegaram a um lugar com cheiro de perfume, cigarros e álcool. Gina temeu esse cheiro e quis voltar, mas acabou retomando o passo ao ser puxada para frente novamente.

Nott abriu uma porta e jogou Gina para dentro, logo a fechou. A ruiva caiu num chão gelado e áspero. Com as mãos se ajoelhou e em seguida se levantou, não havia nada ao seu redor. Estava sozinha, ou achava que estava.

A porta se abriu novamente e entrou alguém. Gina se encolheu e levou as mãos à frente do corpo.

– Quem está aí?

– _Me desculpa_. – Sussurrou uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

Gina sentiu que ela a enfeitiçara, seu corpo caiu de leve no chão e um frio a fez se encolher na posição fetal.

– Pare! O que está fazendo?

– Não tenho permissão de falar. – Respondeu a voz. – Vista isso. – Alguma coisa foi jogada no rosto de Gina. A coisa era um vestido, pelo que Gina sentiu.

– Não posso, não consigo. Onde eu estou? – Murmurou Gina devagar.

– Está na festa do mês, dos comerciantes de carne...

A porta se abriu de repente.

– Mandei ficar calada Greak! – Era Nott. Gina arregalou os olhos. Seria a Amelinda Greak? – Não vai querer que eu chame o Kirkle. – Ele olhou para a ruiva – Ainda assim, Weasley? Mandei que vestisse algo.

– Não posso. – Murmurou Gina – Como é que eu vou vestir com as mãos presas, IDIOTA?

Greak prendeu a respiração pelo modo que Gina falou com Nott.

– Arranje um jeito, senão, não usa nada. E então, Greak?

– Verde.

Gina engoliu seco. Verde? Nott saiu do recinto. A ruiva se levantou.

– Verde? – Perguntou a ruiva para a outra. – O que é verde?

– Virgem. – Gina arregalou os olhos, quis gritar e correr, mas não podia, não cega, algemada, decadente.

– O que... o que vai acontecer?

– Não posso dizer. – Respondeu ela.

– Você é Amelinda Greak?

A outra parou de repente.

– Como sabe?

– Eu vi sua carta.

O barulho do grito de Amelinda encheu o quarto.

– NÃO! Não podia ter tirado-a de lá! Agora... agora você vai morrer e ninguém vai me tirar daqui! – Amelinda entrou em pânico e caiu no chão.

Gina tentou encontrá-la por perto estendendo as mãos, mas ela estava no chão, abaixada.

– Eu quero sair daqui. – Disse Amelinda.

– Eu... desculpe... mas... foi por acaso que encontrei. – Justificou Gina se abaixando na altura dela. – Como assim? Eu vou morrer? Vão me matar?

– Não! O Nott vai me matar! Ele não pode saber! Você não podia saber!

A porta se abriu novamente.

– Não está falando muito, Greak? – Era Nott de novo, olhando para ela no chão. – Vai pagar pela sua desobediência.

Amelinda gemeu baixinho e se levantou.

– Agora saia daqui antes que eu te mate! – Gina ficou imóvel enquanto os passos de Amelinda sumiam. – E você, Weasley, está pronta pra festa?

Gina deu um passo para trás.

– Não.

– Não, não mesmo. – Disse ele, com um feitiço o vestido que estava nas mãos de Gina foi vestido nela em um segundo. – Agora está. – Dizendo isso Nott puxou a ruiva pelas algemas e saíram do recinto. A ruiva sentiu um frio nas pernas e notou que o vestido não ia além da metade de suas coxas. Tinha uma gola alta e mangas cumpridas.

Chegaram a um lugar onde o cheiro de Whisky de Fogo predominava. Um murmurinho alto de homens conversando enchia o recinto.

– Você é a garçonete, Weasley, servirá as bebidas.

– Não enxergo, idiota, como acha que vou fazer isso?

Vozes masculinas riram e Nott conjurou uma bandeja e copos, além de uma garrafa de Whisky e entregou para Gina.

– É só se inclinar quando puxarmos a corrente. E não tente correr, está rodeada de divãs. Seria muito embaraçoso pra você cair aqui.

– Vá para o inferno. – Nott não ligou para a resposta de Gina.

Começaram a conversar coisas que a ruiva não entendia. Não falavam inglês, era uma língua estrangeira.

Um homem puxou a corrente, Gina apenas se virava que as pessoas tiravam um copo, que era magicamente reposto e cheio.

Algum tempo depois os murmúrios de mulheres encheu o recinto e Gina deduziu que estavam com os homens nos divãs, já que não havia outro lugar. Vez ou outra era escutado um grito que era logo calado, alem de gritos as vezes choros e prantos eram abafados. Suspiros e gemidos masculinos deixavam a ruiva amedrontada. Os copos tremiam.

Passaram-se longas três horas e o Whisky ainda era resposto e retirado da bandeja. A ruiva não sabia como ainda ela ainda estava de pé.

Gina sentiu uma mão alisar sua perna e deu um chute, quase caiu e por muito pouco não derrubou a bandeja. Um homem gargalhou. A conversa recomeçou, mas Gina tinha quase certeza que, dessa vez, falavam dela.

– O que diabos...? – Gina nem teve tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, um homem a puxou e ela largou os copos e a garrafa em cima dele. Ele devia estar encharcado de whisky, os copos caíram no chão e se quebraram.

– SEU CORPO DE MERDA! – O homem se levantou e Gina não teve muito tempo para recuar, sentiu uma tapa forte em seu rosto e caiu entre dois divãs. Levantou-se cambaleando. Mas não teve tempo de se recompor, mal tinha se levantados puxaram-na novamente e ela caiu no chão. Cortou-se em alguns cacos de vidro, pois sequer tinham se dado ao trabalho de retirá-los.

– Aqui você não faz o que quer, Weasley. – Gina não sabia de quem era a voz, era firme e arrogante. Levantou-se ainda mais devagar, com as mãos cortadas, a ruiva girou em seu lugar e sentiu os cacos de vidro cortarem seus pés descalços. Tentou se afastar dos cacos, chutando-os para longe, para poder andar.

– Seus idiotas! – Disse a ruiva perdida em meio às gargalhadas. Algum deles gritou um _reparo_ e os copos se refizeram, os cacos das mãos da ruiva saíram dolorosamente.

Outro dos homens puxou a ruiva com violência pela cintura. Ela caiu de costas no divã que era tão duro que fez sua cabeça rodar.

– Saia. – Disse ela quando sentiu o bafo quente de whisky em seu rosto.

Tentou se levantar para fazer sua cabeça parar de girar. Começaram a gritar e a fazer estardalhaço. Um deles disse:

– Dá-lhe, Kirkle! – O nome que Nott dissera à Amelinda. O nome que Darrow já mencionara, junto com as palavras morte, marcas e mar.

– Ganhei. – Disse uma voz grossa e rouca.

Gina sentiu seu bafo quente no pescoço novamente.

– Me solte! – Disse Gina alto, quando ele segurou na corrente e prendeu os braços de Gina acima da cabeça. Sentiu o peso e a força de um homem bêbado em cima dela.

Ele a beijou no pescoço. Gina se esquivou com o corpo.

– Saia daqui! – Disse ela alto, sendo calada por uma língua com gosto de Whisky.

A ruiva virou o rosto e começou a se debater. A outra mão do homem passou a segurar na cintura de Gina e acariciá-la.

– ME SOLTE!

Começou a chorar desesperada.

O homem subiu a mão da cintura e acariciou-a o colo. Rasgou o vestido e este já não tinha mais a gola alta. Sua boca de whisky desceu o pescoço da ruiva.

Minutos de terror se passaram com Gina gritando e aquele homem com cheiro de Whisky acariciando-a. O homem segurou a coxa de Gina e foi subindo a mão por dentro de seu vestido.

– NÃO! SOCORRO! – Gritava ela, enquanto a mão dele avançava coxa acima. – PARE! PARE, POR FAVOR!

Ouviu Nott gargalhar quando pediu socorro.

Kirkle, bêbado, soltou as mãos da ruiva e ela começou a bater nele para que parasse. Com os braços presos pelas algemas, Gina enlaçou o pescoço do bêbado, tentando enforcá-lo.

– SAIA! – Ela disse entredentes, encarou-o com seus olhos brancos e pôs toda sua força para prender-lhe o pescoço. Kirkle se livrou dos braços de Gina, deu-lhe uma tapa no rosto.

– Prenda-lhe os braços, Nott. – Disse a voz embargada do homem bêbado.

Gina sentiu as correntes sendo puxadas para cima de sua cabeça. Mas ainda tinha as pernas pra se defender. Ou não.

Kirkle ficou entre as pernas da ruiva, que tentava acertá-lo em vão, mas ele não sentia os joelhos dela batendo nele. Enquanto ela tentava acertá-lo, ele retirou o cinto.

– Muito jeitosinha. – Disse ele com um sorriso. Voltou a levantar o vestido devagar, a delinear as coxas da ruiva com as mãos.

– NÃO! – Gritou ela. – Não faça isso! POR FAVOR!

O barulho de asas batendo não chamou a atenção de ninguém, mas era a pseudo-salvação da ruiva. Ela não viu, mas uma coruja marrom cortou o recinto e deixou algo para Nott. Ele desamarrou a carta e leu-a. O zíper de Kirkle já estava aberto.

O homem se arrastou para cima de Gina, que ainda gritava e chorava descontrolada.

– PARE! – Ela gritou. Não queria morrer, não queria morrer ali, com ele. Não podia. Não merecia.

– PARE! – Gritou Nott para Kirkle.

– O QUE É? – Ele gritou. Tamanho susto ele olhou para trás e parou. Gina tentou acertar o rosto dele com as algemas, mas ele segurou seus braços.

– A Weasley está sendo ofertada nas atuais condições. – Disse Nott feliz mostrando a todos a carta. – O que é uma pena, porque você não vai conseguir nada por hoje, Kirkle. Pegue a Greak até amanhã.

O homem bufou e empurrou Gina para fora do divã, arrumou-se. A ruiva caiu no chão e permaneceu ali, abraçando seu próprio corpo enquanto chorava com a cabeça entre os braços.

O vestido estava todo rasgado, na cintura, acima do busto e não tinha mais gola alta.

– E pare de chorar, Weasley! – Disse Nott com frieza, logo, com um feitiço, fez as roupas de Gina, as que ela usava antes, voltarem.

A ruiva não foi levantada do chão, Nott apenas segurou forte em seu braço e desaparatou.

Chegaram perto da gaiola e Nott jogou a ruiva para dentro.

– Sorte sua que tem alguém atrás de você, pois eu estava muito a fim de ver o estado deplorável que você ia ficar. – Dizendo isso, Nott saiu.

Gina apoiou os pés na grade, juntos, um ao lado do outro. Seus joelhos quase alcançavam seu queixo. Encolhida o máximo que aquele lugar lhe permitia. Chorou como nunca em sua vida. Ia morrer ali. Ou em alguma masmorra com cheiro de sangue. Ia ser usada e não teria a mesma sorte que tivera há poucos minutos outra vez.

* * *

Capitulo meio pesado, mas vai melhorar. Creio não ter demorado tanto quanto das ultimas vezes a postar, as férias ajudam.  
Nem sinal do Draco por aqui, mas no próximo ele já pode chegar... quem sabe.  
Obrigada pelas reviews, eu não saberia dizer a felicidade que é ver que chegaram reviews no e-mail *.*

Como sempre, um pedacinho do próximo capítulo:

_O sol se despedia preguiçosamente nesse começo de verão, Draco já estava na ultima curva para chegar em casa, viu que a luz do terraço já estava acesa. Não era normal, ainda estava cedo, Marrie só lembraria de ligá-la quando já fosse tarde._

_Apressou o passo, uma grande quantidade de árvores bloqueava a visão do terraço. Mais uns passos... Alguém estava parado à porta, duas pessoas. Era Alfred e um grande homem de capuz preto. Um comensal!_

_– ALFRED! MARRIE! – Draco gritou. Alfred estava ao lado da porta, deu um passo à frente, [...]._

_O homem encapuzado olhou para trás. Draco correu, o homem tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu._


	5. Happy Birthday

Finalmente o 5º capítulo, aceito pedradas pelo tempo, mas também reviews :D

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo V – Presente de Aniversário

Ela não sabia o tempo exato, mas já havia passado da páscoa, o que seria quase cinco meses de feira para Gina. Não tinha esperança de sair viva dali. Não fora vendida, embora já não desse tanto trabalho ao Nott, ou fizesse estardalhaços nas quartas-feiras. Inteligentemente, os clientes evitavam-na logo que o Comensal dizia-lhes que ela era uma auror, mas Nott acreditava que era isso que a fazia tão especial e tão cara.

Ela nem ligava mais quanto às pedradas, ou galhos que cortavam sua pele seca; seriam apenas mais uns arranhões que a ruiva aprendeu a suportar. Desde a festa, ela já não gritava, sequer falava com Nott ou Darrow, principalmente com o Nott. Ficava calada e agüentava os insultos com silêncio.

Não fazia mais sentido tentar lembrar-se do que ficara para trás. Já sonhara que estava em casa e que sua realidade era fruto da imaginação. Quis esquecer a festa e sua memória brincava com a razão quando as imagens apareciam em sua cabeça como se fosse outra pessoa. Mas a voz de Nott ou Darrow fazia questão de deixá-la consciente da realidade, talvez não tão consciente, quase em um contínuo estágio de torpor intercalado por acessos de choro ou raiva quando estava sozinha, pequenas revoltas que sempre chamavam atenção, Gina chutava a grade e gritava, puxava as correntes e chorava.

Seus pesadelos eram companheiros fieis e não esperavam que ela fechasse os olhos.

Sentia que ia morrendo a cada dia, a cada refeição comia menos, e a água, levemente salgada, já não satisfazia sua sede; não falava, apenas gritava e chorava. Não tinha mais sentimentos, nada além do ódio contra a feira e todos envolvidos. Não lembrava mais dos rostos do Ron, ou do Harry, sequer de seus outros familiares, só sabia que meses já havia se passado e o menino-que-sobreviveu não a salvara.

O natal, o ano novo, a páscoa, todos os feriados que Gina um dia aproveitara com a família, ela fora obrigada a passar numa cela fria, Darrow fazia questão de desejar-lhe péssimas festas nessas datas. Pelo menos assim a ruiva tinha noção que o tempo estava passando.

Agora suas idas ao banheiro se reduziam a uma vez na semana, em que tudo era vomitado. Apenas mais uma confirmação de que a sua comida tinha muito mais do que restos.

Um rato passou pelo corredor, a ruiva se assustou e chutou a grade para afastá-lo, avisando que ainda não tinha morrido. A ideia de que ele podia correr e ela estava presa não foi reconfortante. Tentou afastar esse pensamento, colocou as pernas na grade e fechou os olhos.

Logo que fez isso, passos se aproximaram. Eram duas pessoas. Gina esperou, talvez não fosse Nott e Darrow. Os passos se aproximaram. Só podia ser eles. Estavam encarando-a agora. Ela suspirou enquanto Darrow abria a porta da gaiola.

– Parabéns, Weasley, não são todos que agüentam seis meses. – Gina odiava mais do que tudo sua voz quando era dia de feira.

Nott já não precisava pedir, Gina virava de costas o mais rápido que podia, bastava encontrar a porta da gaiola e ficar de costas pra ela.

As feridas estavam o pior possível. Gina foi capaz de se acostumar com pedradas, arranhões, pouca água e comida estragada, mas poderia passar dez anos ali e sabia que a dor da marcação nunca se tornava menor. Algumas cicatrizes ainda estavam abertas, já que não bebia tanta água para fechá-las, outras cicatrizadas, e muitas sendo abertas agora mesmo.

Após três marcas, passos vindos do imenso corredor se aproximaram de Nott.

– NOTT! – Ela não conhecia essa voz.

As lágrimas há muito saíam dos olhos da ruiva, o sangue escorria por suas costas deixando-as encharcadas. Sua blusa não sofria nenhum dano.

– Não gosto que me interrompam quando estou marcando um corpo! – Gritou Nott, mas ele apenas tinha levado um susto.

Gina sentiu outra marca, mais forte e mal dada. Um corte diagonal, desde o colo até o meio das costas. Soltou um grito que fez Darrow tampar os ouvidos.

A nova marca bateu em cima de sua primeira. Ambas feridas abertas. Sua primeira e sua ultima marca naquela estação.

– É sobre a compra da Weasley. – O homem disse baixo, mas Gina pôde ouvir. Nott interrompeu a marcação. – É o Malfoy de novo, mas com uma oferta boa! Nott, são duzentos. – Disse o comensal ao seu lado, olhando o sangue de Gina escorrer pela parte da frente da sua roupa. – Duzentos mil pela auror.

– Duzentos? – Repetiu ele espantado. Correu, deixou a gaiola aberta. – É bom que ele não suma de novo.

Gina não se virou, não perguntou, sequer respirou enquanto ouvia os passos de Nott se distanciarem. Dava pra sentir a respiração pesada de Darrow, do lado de fora, provavelmente observando os cortes de Gina. Ele não mexeu, nem caçoou dela.

A porta fora deixada aberta, mas não importava, a ruiva não se movia, nem Darrow tampouco. Só se ouvia o choro baixo da ruiva. Darrow estava muito próximo, talvez esperando o corpo dar o último suspiro. Gina queria pedir-lhe água, mas não tinha coragem. Ela sabia que ele a encarava, rondava a gaiola como se ela fosse um animal. Ela chorou mais por isso.

Os cabelos flamejantes característico da família Weasley haviam sido substituídos por mechas opacas e sujas. Gina era como uma vela, com a palidez de quem não via o sol há seis meses, o corpo magro e morto. Uma chama apagada. Era a atmosfera que envolvia o corpo que mais assustava; não se podia respirar, falar ou pensar perto dele, emanava medo até em seus movimentos, lerdos e cautelosos.

Alguns minutos depois, Darrow fechou a porta da gaiola, como só fazia nos dias de marcação, devagar, onde só se ouvia o rangido doloroso da gaiola sendo fechada. Foi só então que a ruiva relaxou mais um pouco, esticou as costas, sentindo o sangue descer pela sua calça e os cortes abrirem. Alguns minutos depois Nott voltou com passos rápidos. Ela levantou a cabeça, o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

– Eu sabia que você era um bom negócio, Weasley! Foi vendida, vendida para o Malfoy! – Gritou Nott, logo gargalhou. Não era bom. Ele estava feliz. Darrow não pronunciou uma palavra e se afastou com passos rápidos.

Gina se virou para onde poderia estar Nott. Era a única coisa que precisava naquele momento: a pior pessoa que o mundo bruxo poderia ter, um Malfoy, havia comprado o direito de fazer dela o que quisesse. Ela foi levada para outro lugar através de uma chave de portal, sequer foi retirada da gaiola para isso. Nunca se deslocar em uma chave de portal fora tão desconfortável. Suas costas se recusaram a deixar a estação, junto com seu estômago e o resto de sua vida. Só esperou um pouco mais de sofrimento antes de morrer.

Quando chegou, seu corpo ainda estava preso no alto por correntes, mas não sentia seu peso.

– Olá, Weasley. – Gina olhou para o dono da voz, para onde ele devia estar, mas não tinha forças para recuar. Sentiu que a envolviam em um grande pano grosso e desaparatou.

D/G_Horror / Drama / Romance_D/G

A noite ainda estava caindo, devia ser perto das nove, Draco caminhava de volta para casa.

Por mais perto que morasse do centro, era necessária uma caminhada de meia hora até chegar em casa. O caminho era tranqüilo àquela hora, algumas pessoas de bicicleta margeando o canal e a beleza das casas tão espremidas umas contra as outras ainda impressionavam o rapaz. E o passeio naqueles barcos que estavam atracados nas margens devia ser tão bom!

"Talvez, antes só do que mal acompanhado."

A casa de Draco era diferente das demais, sorte de não se encontrar no centro. As casas do centro eram altas e estreitas. Muito comum com três andares. A sua casa, por ser mais distante, não possuía outras casas vizinhas, possuía o que era raro: um pequeno jardim na frente e na lateral da casa, com altas árvores, mesmo assim, o terreno ainda era muito mais cumprido do que largo.

O sol se despedia preguiçosamente nesse começo de verão, Draco já estava na ultima curva para chegar em casa. Viu que a luz do terraço já estava acesa, não era normal, ainda estava cedo, Marrie só lembraria de ligá-la quando já fosse tarde.

Apressou o passo, a grande quantidade de árvores bloqueava a visão da porta. Mais uns passos... Alguém estava parado à porta, duas pessoas. Era Alfred e um grande homem de capuz preto. Um comensal!

– ALFRED! MARRIE! – Draco gritou logo que começou a correr. Alfred estava ao lado da porta, deu um passo à frente procurando Draco. O loiro avistou um grande embrulho ao lado do comensal.

O homem encapuzado olhou para trás. Draco correu, o homem tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu.

– VÁ EMBORA! – Era a voz de Marrie, de dentro da casa. O Comensal correu, Alfred estava paralisado na porta. Draco foi atrás do estranho.

Com o vento varrendo a cabeça do homem, o capuz voou. Era o comensal Nott. Draco gritou feitiços, mas não conseguiu acertá-lo, Nott aparatou antes.

O loiro correu para casa, a porta estava aberta, Alfred estava parado à porta, Draco o libertou.

– Alfred? Você está bem?

O mordomo apenas segurou no braço do senhor, murmurou que sim com a cabeça. Draco o sentou no terceiro degrau, então viu um rastro de sangue que subia as escadas.

– Cozinha... – Murmurou Alfred e, contra seus instintos, Draco correu para os fundos da casa.

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Marrie" Pensou Alfred.

D/G_Horror / Drama / Romance_D/G

Marrie estava na cozinha com Alfred, o mordomo comentava sobre acontecimentos no centro quando a campainha tocou.

– Por que o Draco está tocando? – Marrie perguntou, largou a faca em cima da mesa e foi em direção à sala.

Mas Alfred passou na frente, atendeu a porta.

Um homem alto encapuzado estava parado na soleira da porta. Seus cabelos cumpridos colavam ao redor do rosto.

– Senhor Draco Malfoy, por favor.

Alfred encarou o homem e em seguida um grande embrulho encoberto por um feitiço.

– Ele não está em casa, senhor, o que deseja? – Todo o autocontrole do mordomo foi utilizado, o homem era ameaçador, Alfred já ia sacar a varinha. O homem sorriu.

– Não seja idiota, velho. O senhor vai receber uma encomenda, diga que foi o senhor Lucio Malfoy que enviou.

– MARRIE! ALFRED! – Era a voz de Draco, Alfred o procurou pelas árvores.

O mordomo estava parado, Marrie da mesma forma, um pouco atrás. O homem de capuz retirou alguns papéis e colocou-os na mão do mordomo, logo o enfeitiçou. Alfred não conseguiu se mover. Ouviu-se um chiado dentro do grande embrulho.

Marrie quis gritar, percebeu que havia alguém ali, Nott a encarou.

– A senhora vai me ajudar. Este é o presente de aniversário do seu senhor, com o velho está uma carta e alguns documentos, entregue-lhe quando chegar. – Sem saída a cozinheira acenou com a cabeça. – Ele vai querer saber que é a auror desaparecida, uma Weasley. – Ele sorriu.

Marrie teve vontade de chorar, mas não podia.

– VÁ EMBORA! – Marrie gritou.

Nott correu, e alguém o seguiu do começo da rua.

Assim que o comensal abandonou a casa, o feitiço no embrulho se desfez. Marrie soltou um grito e lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando ela viu a Srta. Weasley presa pelos pulsos por grossas algemas, maltratada, sangrando, chorando, se apoiando na parede.

– Meu Merlin!

Gina escorregou pela parede, mas antes de alcançar o chão Marrie a amparou. A ruiva se esquivou.

– SAIA! – Ela gritou. Marrie quase a soltou, levara um susto.

Draco iria chegar logo, com certeza o comensal iria fugir. E se ele descobrisse que era uma Weasley? Marrie não sabia o que ele faria, a moça precisava de ajuda. Gina estava caída no chão.

Alfred ainda paralisado ao lado da porta, não podia sequer ajudar. Marrie não podia usar nenhum feitiço que o libertasse.

– Alfred, espere que o Draco já está chegando, não o deixe subir tão rápido, eu preciso ajudar a Weasley.

A Weasley ainda estava no chão.

"Ajudar a Weasley" – Gina repetiu mentalmente.

– Vamos senhorita, precisa me deixar ajudá-la! – Levantou-a pelos braços, mas não podia fazê-lo sem machucar. – Por Merlin, o que fizeram com você?

Ela era magra, com os cabelos enegrecidos e a pele pálida, suja. Facilmente seria confundida com um cadáver. Tinha rasgos na parte da frente da blusa, pequenos. Na região da barriga havia arranhões visíveis nos rasgos, cortes assim espalhavam-se por todo o corpo. Marrie sabia das condições que poderia estar as costas da garota, mas graças à magia, a blusa não sofrera danos.

Nos pulsos, havia cicatrizes realmente profundas, das algemas. Seus olhos eram negros e sua pupila estava branca. Ela vestia uma calça comprida que estava imunda, na região dos joelhos principalmente, e havia pequenos rasgos. Seus tênis estavam marrons escuros de tão sujos e havia vários rasgos nele, também. A garota cambaleava para frente e para trás, não conseguia se erguer totalmente, parecia não ter prática de andar, nem ter forças suficientes para isso.

Aquela voz reconfortou Gina, a mulher tinha idade e, tal qual uma voz materna, era quente e familiar. Mas estava na casa de um Malfoy e tinha que tomar cuidado.

Marrie não sabia como ajudar a Weasley, logo avistou Draco correr atrás do comerciante de carne. Não sabia como ele iria reagir ao vê-la.

– Venha, senhorita Weasley, temos que subir.

A cozinheira ia apoiar Gina com uma mão em suas costas, mas elas estavam tão vermelhas que ela desistiu, iria machucá-la com certeza. Não tinha eco no recinto, a voz de Marrie não se espalhava, o que fazia Gina escutá-la de uma forma que há muito não fazia, assustava quando falava com ela.

– Por favor. – Implorou Gina. – Não agüento mais.

– Não vou machucar você, pequena Weasley, mas não podemos ficar aqui.

A ruiva sentiu a pressa na voz de Marrie, talvez realmente quisesse ajudá-la. E o que Gina tinha a perder? A ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça. Marrie não sabia como ajudá-la a subir as escadas.

– Eu vou levitar você, não vai conseguir subir escadas. – Marrie sacou a varinha antes de Gina responder.

A ruiva flutuou no ar, não sabia se estava parada ou em movimento. Encolheu-se com medo de bater em alguma coisa. Marrie avisou quando chegaram no andar de cima e ajudou a ruiva a chegar no quarto.

A cozinheira soltou a ruiva, para fechar a porta, o que fez com que o corpo pensasse ter ficado sozinho.

Gina ficou quieta com os braços na frente do corpo, as algemas pesadas faziam seus braços sem força ficarem caídos. Ela escutou os passos de Marrie que se aproximavam, não esperou por ela. Recuou.

– Eu não vou machucar você, Weasley. Eu quero ajudar.

Sim, ela parecia querer ajudar. Gina esperou que ela se aproximasse.

– Eu imagino o que possa ter acontecido com você, Weasley...

– Água. – Gina cortou. Queria parar o sangramento nas costas, talvez assim conseguisse o mesmo que lhe davam na feira.

Marrie conjurou um copo com água, ajudou a ruiva a beber. Era _água_ de verdade, não era o que ela precisava, e finalmente era o que ela sempre pedira. Mas aquilo não ia ajudar o sangue a estancar.

– Darrow! DARROW! ÁGUA! – Precisava da água, talvez assim entendessem. Foi escorregando para o chão.

Marrie se abaixou perto da ruiva, não entendia o que ela queria. Gina sentiu uma mão em sua cabeça, prendeu a respiração. Ninguém chegava assim tão perto dela que não fosse para tentar machucá-la.

– Estou sangrando. Água, por favor.

– Não vai fechar os cortes com água, me deixe ajudá-la, levante-se, por favor! – Pediu Marrie com uma mão apoiada no ombro da ruiva. – Sente-se aqui. – Um banquinho foi conjurado e Gina se sentou. – Não posso tirar essas suas algemas, poucos dos meus feitiços funcionam aqui.

A ruiva não entendia o porquê de haverem limitações quanto a isso, mas acatou em silêncio. Também não entendia o porquê da senhora estar ajudando.

Marrie se virou para as costas da ruiva, sua blusa estava inteira, mas muito vermelha.

– Eu vou levantar... – Assim que a cozinheira encostou a varinha nas costas da ruiva, sem sequer murmurar um feitiço, o tecido se desfez em retalhos.

Gina não se levantou, não tinha forças para isso, mas chorou.

– Por favor...

Marrie se desculpou, não havia feito de propósito. Conjurou uma toalha grande que se enrolou em Gina. Mesmo assim a cozinheira viu o estado das costas da ruiva.

– Por Merlin, Srta. Weasley, eu não...

D/G_Horror / Drama / Romance_D/G

Draco correu para as escadas, depois de não ter encontrado ninguém no andar de baixo. Alfred estava na sala de estar, sentado no sofá, só esperando que o loiro voltasse da cozinha.

– Onde está Marrie? – Perguntou Draco.

– Lá em cima.

– Por que...? – Draco correu. Alfred logo atrás.

D/G_Horror / Drama / Romance_D/G

Gina escutou passos apressados fora do quarto. Marrie tentava estancar o sangue com toalhas e água morna, sequer ouviu. Apenas quando a porta do quarto em que estavam se abriu com estrondo, a cozinheira percebeu. A ruiva se levantou num salto, o banco caiu às suas costas e por pouco ela não tropeçou.

Draco parou na porta, Gina deixou mais uma lágrima escorrer e segurou com força sua toalha.

– Marrie...? – Draco parou quando viu a garota, com uma toalha envolta do corpo. Agitou a varinha, a toalha se prendeu fortemente ao tronco, prendeu também seus braços. – O que está acontecendo?

Marrie correu para perto de Draco.

– Draco, o seu pai... – O loiro não ouviu, se aproximou do corpo.

– Quem é ela?

Marrie ficou na frente de Gina, mesmo assim a ruiva recuou mais alguns passos.

– É a Weasley, Draco. – Disse Marrie.

O rosto do loiro embranqueceu dois tons em segundos.

– WEASLEY? O QUE A WEASLEY ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Com toda a força de vontade que possuía, e nenhuma gota de orgulho a ruiva respondeu:

– Me comprou, senhor Malfoy. – Disse ela, temerosa, se tinha uma coisa pior do que ficar com o Malfoy era ser devolvida ao Nott, ou não, não sabia mais. Abaixou a cabeça.

Draco parou por um segundo.

– Senhor? – Repetiu ele alto. – Está louca?

– Draco, pare com isso. Deixe-me ajudá-la, saia. – Pediu Marrie.

– Ela não vai ficar!

– Não vou deixar você devolvê-la, Draco. Ela precisa de ajuda.

– Eu não posso correr o risco de ter um corpo em minha casa, Marrie, ainda mais da Weasley!

A ruiva ensaiava o que dizer, estava nas mãos de Marrie, se ficasse comportada continuaria assim. Não era tão difícil pronunciar aquelas palavras, era?

– Eu não conto. – Disse Gina baixo. "Ainda não é o suficiente" pensou. A toalha estava firmemente envolvida em seu corpo, seus braços imobilizados, pela toalha e pelas algemas. –, _senhor Malfoy_.

Draco se aproximou ainda mais da ruiva, Marrie se afastou. A ruiva também. Que horror! Estava chamando um Malfoy de senhor! Estava abaixando a cabeça para um Malfoy!

– Você está louca? LEVANTE A CABEÇA, WEASLEY!

Gina não ousou fazer diferente e ergueu a cabeça. Esperou um feitiço, uma agressão física, ou pior, mas só recebeu um olhar de espanto.

Assim como Marrie, Draco percebeu tudo o que aquela ruiva trazia no corpo. A toalha que a envolvia estava com grandes manchas vermelhas. Ele não foi capaz de reconhecer o olhar de um Weasley naquela íris negra.

– Ela não sai desse quarto. – Ele acenou a varinha, nada aconteceu. – E pare de me chamar de senhor, Weasley. Estar aqui já deve ser humilhante demais para você.

– Nott deixou coisas para você, Draco, vá ver os papéis que ficaram com o Alfred, eu cuido dela. – Disse Marrie.

Draco abandonou o quarto furioso, Alfred entregou o que tinha nas mãos e logo o acompanhou até o andar de baixo.

Gina continuou de pé, se humilhar para Draco Malfoy, chamando-o de senhor fez o pouco do orgulho que lhe sobrara sair pela porta com seu dono. Estava presa num quarto na casa de Draco Malfoy que só Merlin sabia onde era.

Assim que o barulho dos passos de Draco e Alfred sumiram pelo corredor, a toalha se desprendeu do corpo da ruiva e suas algemas caíram no chão fazendo muito barulho. Ela quase podia sorrir, ter os braços livres depois de tanto tempo era tão bom.

Sentiu suas cicatrizes nos pulsos com a ponta dos dedos, abraçou o corpo para segurar a toalha. Marrie a ajudou à sentar novamente.

– Eu vou fechar esses cortes, ou tentar, pelo menos.

Demorou mais de uma hora para Marrie estancar os ferimentos, mas a ruiva ainda estava de pé. A primeira coisa que tomara fora poções para repor o sangue, seguida por milhões de outras, enquanto a governanta cuidava de suas costas.

Gina se levantou então, após o fim dos cuidados.

– O que está acontecendo?

Marrie segurou em seu ombro.

– Você foi o presente de aniversário do Draco, Srta. Weasley. Mas não foi ele quem a comprou, foi Lúcio. – Gina prestou bastante atenção nesse detalhe. – Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer com você enquanto estiver aqui. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça do Draco, mas você não vai mais voltar para a feira.

Mais uma vez, a ruiva quase pode sorrir, mas seria realmente melhor ficar ali?

– Espero que goste de sopa, Srta. Weasley, pedi para o Alfred trazer um pouco para você.

Marrie serviu-lhe uma sopa de legumes qual Gina nunca iria esquecer o gosto. Preferiu tomar água, pois ainda tinha os lábios ressecados. Mas não demorou muito para o estômago de Gina lembrá-la de que há muito não comia e algumas poções e outras substancias o desacostumaram a boa comida. Resumindo: ela vomitou tudo poucos minutos depois. Por sorte, deu tempo de Marrie conduzi-la até o banheiro.

– Suas costas, ainda ardem? – Perguntou Marrie. A ruiva apenas fez que não com a cabeça. – Quer que eu ajude você a tomar banho?

Gina fez que não com a cabeça. Muita informação para um único dia.

– Você vai se sentir melhor, então vai poder dormir.

Sentir melhor? Banho? Dormir?

– Está tudo muito estranho. – Disse a ruiva, baixo.

Marrie segurou em seu braço e a conduziu ao banheiro.

– Vai dar tudo certo.

Após o banho, a ruiva vestiu uma camisa e uma calça de Marrie, que com alguns feitiços, se ajustaram bem nela.

– Tente dormir, Srta. Weasley. – Disse Marrie saindo do quarto. – Até amanhã.

A cozinheira já estava na porta, quando Gina soltou um "obrigada", fraco, mas sincero.

Estava sentada em uma cama, mas acabara de tomar uma poção para sono sem sonhos, o que não ia deixar de tomar por muito tempo. Teve medo de adormecer e do Malfoy aparecer, se Marrie não chegasse a tempo...

Adormeceu sem terminar o raciocínio.

D/G_Horror/Romance/Drama_D/G

No cômodo abaixo, Draco acabara de ler a carta do seu pai. Jogou-a de lado e caiu sentado no sofá. Lúcio estava louco. Narcisa já havia morrido e ele a via pela casa, mandara um corpo de presente e ainda queria o perdão do filho.

Passou um longo tempo encarando a lareira antes de subir. Pensou em entrar no quarto da Weasley e fazê-la falar tudo o que sabia sobre a feira, mas ela não tinha condições.

Junto com a carta do pai, Nott deixara-lhe dois documentos assinados pela Weasley em vermelho sangue, mas o loiro apenas jogou-os numa cômoda esquecida da sala, junto com a carta.

D/G_Horror/Romance/Drama_D/G

No dia seguinte Gina acordou com uma mão pousada em seu ombro.

Por mais que a cama fosse confortável, ela encontrara um jeito de escorregar até o chão e adormecer. Dormira sentada e com os braços acima da cabeça apoiados aos pés da cama. Sua cabeça entre os braços e as costas para cima. Sua cascata de cabelos cor de fogo, que agora passavam da cintura, espalhava-se pelas costas e cobriam seu rosto.

Gina abriu os olhos devagar, levou uma de suas mãos à mão que estava no seu ombro.

– Marrie?

– Não... – Não deu tempo de Draco terminar a frase. Em um movimento rápido e imobilizou a pessoa atrás de si, acabou por ficar em cima dele ou dela com um dos braços em seu pescoço.

– Quem é? – Perguntou Gina ameaçadoramente num sussurro, ainda não enxergava e olhava cegamente para a pessoa embaixo dela, alguns fios ruivos caíam-lhe sobre o rosto.

– Boa tarde pra você também. – Disse Draco Malfoy. – Você não vai querer que eu me levante sozinho.

– O que você quer? – Ela perguntou apertando o braço no pescoço dele.

Draco soltou um suspiro, ele tinha uma mão livre, a outra estava presa debaixo do joelho dela, mas ainda sim poderia tirar a ruiva de cima dele. Ela não viu quando ele levantou a mão, mas sentiu quando ele livrou a outra, só pôde prender ainda mais o pescoço dele.

– O QUE QUER?

– QUE SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! – Ele segurou a ruiva pelos braços e notou como ela era, ou estava, fraca, pois cedeu facilmente, embora acompanhada de uma expressão de espanto e medo. – Mas que coisa...

Ela se desvencilhou dele e tentou ficar de pé, mas suas pernas estavam presas pelo lençol. Tropeçou e se apoiou na cama. Logo ele se levantou também.

– Você caiu da cama?

– Não.

Draco ficou de pé. Gina, discretamente, se afastou o máximo que pôde do homem, a cama era sua guia.

– Marrie mandou deixar uma muda de roupas limpas, estão no banheiro. Trouxe o almoço também. – Disse ele.

Gina se agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.

– Weasley, me desculpe por ontem. Fiquei realmente chocado, foi repentino... – A ruiva concordou com a cabeça. – Não sei o que fazer agora, não era pra você ter vindo pra cá.

– Não. – A ruiva concordou.

– Vou pensar em alguma coisa, até lá você não precisa ficar no quarto. Vai precisar de cuidados, mas não posso levar você à um curandeiro. Marrie vai cuidar de você.

O nada que a ruiva entendia daquela situação, foi incrivelmente reduzido.

– Por que não grita comigo? – Ele perguntou, Gina também se perguntou. – Se consegue me imobilizar, por que não tenta me obrigar a te libertar?

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e se afastou ainda mais do loiro. A maior distancia possível não seria suficiente.

– Claro que eu não ia deixar de me defender se me atacasse, mas... não acredito que ficaria aqui tão passivamente.

– Não.

– Sei bem porque diz isso, mas saiba que não será marcada como nas feiras enquanto estiver aqui, Weasley.

– Certo. – Disse ela recuando. Se não seria marcada, o que iria substituir aquele castigo?

– Por que está fugindo? – Perguntou ele se aproximando.

A ruiva apenas fez que não com a cabeça. Ele continuou a se aproximar, ela ouvia os passos, devia estar a uns dois metros de distância.

– Por que está indo para trás? Pare de andar, Weasley!

Gina parou instantaneamente. Colocou as mãos à frente do corpo, estendidas para frente para evitar que o loiro se aproximasse. Ele continuou avançando. Queria testá-la, ver a Weasley com medo ainda lhe dava prazer.

– PARE! – Disse ela ao ouvir os passos. Ele parou apenas por um segundo.

– Qual o problema? – Perguntou ele, quase irônico.

Gina colocou as mãos na cabeça.

– Por favor.

Ela não sentia medo, era pânico, pavor que alguém, exceto, talvez, Marrie, se aproximasse dela. Por que acreditar que não seria mais castigada depois de seis meses na feira? Por que acreditar em Draco Malfoy?

Talvez já não fosse tão engraçado caçoar da Weasley. Ele se deteve a informar:

– O seu almoço está na mesa de cabeceira, mas Marrie já vem lhe ajudar. – Dizendo isso os passos se aproximaram e logo se distanciaram, ele passara ao seu lado. A porta abriu e fechou denunciando a saída de Malfoy.

Gina esperou na mesma posição que algo acontecesse. Em vão, alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu e era Marrie.

– Marrie?

– Boa tarde, srta. Weasley. – Disse Marrie, já estava perto da cama.

– 'Tarde. – Disse a ruiva.

– Está com fome? – Perguntou ela, Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. – Espero que goste de rosbife, então. Vamos devagar hoje para você não vomitar de novo.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. Marrie se levantou e guiou a ruiva até a cama para ela comer.

A ruiva se sentou na cama e Marrie a ajudou com o almoço. A ruiva comia pouco, a cozinheira não lhe dava muita comida, pois seu estômago não estava acostumado então ela ia acabar vomitando novamente. Depois do almoço, o banho.

Depois do banho, Marrie fez um curativo nas costas de Gina para não infeccionar os cortes que se recusavam a fechar. Era tanto curativo, que a ruiva tinha dificuldades em andar.

À tarde Gina fez companhia para Marrie na cozinha enquanto Malfoy ia trabalhar. Já passava das quatro da tarde quando Marrie perguntou:

– O que você gosta de comer, srta. Weasley? Não sei o que fazer para o jantar.

– Não sei. – Respondeu Gina, para a ruiva não fazia diferença desde que não fosse resto de comida estragada e cheia de substancias suspeitas.

Marrie balançou a cabeça tristemente.

– Pode me chamar de Gina... Marrie. – A ruiva falou devagar, com medo de tropeçar nas palavras, de falar demais.

– Ah que bom! Claro, claro, lindo nome. – A cozinheira sorriu.

Marrie terminou seus afazeres na cozinha e levou Gina para o quarto. Deixou-a no cômodo sem realmente ter o que fazer. A ruiva se limitou a procurar algo no quarto, assim que Marrie saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Tateou as paredes do quarto e acabou encontrando uma cortina. Puxou-a para o lado e abriu, o que devia ser, a janela. Sentiu uma brisa leve bater em seu rosto. Não encontrou o parapeito da janela para se encostar, deu um passo para frente e descobriu uma varanda. Devagar, procurou sacada, ao encontrá-la se apoiou e ficou sentindo a brisa de final de primavera inebriar-lhe os sentidos.

A primavera já fora a época mais sem graça na opinião da ruiva, mas naquele momento ela ficaria feliz em ver um pouco de cor nas ruas de Londres.

Quando começou a esfriar Gina teve que voltar ao quarto. Fechou a varanda e ficou deitada em seu leito pensando.

Era tudo muito estranho, tanta coisa acontecera em pouco tempo. Seis meses na feira e poucas lembranças de casa. Agora estava na casa de Draco Malfoy.

A ruiva nunca tivera permissão de falar, mas nunca a proibiram de pensar. O que não colaborava muito era o medo. Ah, o medo. Ele fazia Gina querer ver Voldemort e não querer ver o Nott. E as marcas? Todas ali para mostrar a ruiva onde estivera, pelo que passara. Era esse medo que atrapalhava na hora do pensamento, ele fazia Gina não querer finalizar um raciocínio, já que a maioria terminava com um corte nas suas costas.

Ali, na casa de Draco Malfoy, lhe deram permissão de falar. Mas para isso ela precisava pensar. Para pensar, ela precisava não sentir mais medo. E isso não é tão fácil quanto parece. Ela não sabia se realmente devia deixar de sentir medo do Malfoy. Seu medo já era uma reação natural que levava a ruiva a tomar decisões que não levassem à marcação. Perder esse medo seria perder uma defesa, um reflexo. Era baixar muito a guarda.

Depois de muito pensar Gina sabia que nada ia mudar, sentiria sempre medo de tudo relacionado à feira. Draco Malfoy, Nott, comensais, comerciantes. Sempre. Talvez ele ficasse escondido, mas ao sinal da menor ameaça ele viria à tona.

Após uma dose da poção de sono sem sonhos, e nada de jantar, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Demorou, mas veio! Capítulo cinco para vocês =D

Respostas das reviews:

**Juuh Malfoy**: Thnks pela review! É até meio macabro, mas bons momentos virão, prometo. A Gina já saiu, vc pediu na hora certa. Espero que esteja gostando da fic =D

**lydhyamsf**: o Draco apareceeu! Será que agora ele vai ajudar? Por enquanto, ela tá salva de todos da feira. O que achou desse cap? =D

Trecho do Próximo Capítulo:

_Voltou à superfície para tomar ar. Seu coração batia acelerado. Sorriu. Que silêncio, que paz. Poucos segundos depois já estava submersa de novo._  
_Tentou esvaziar a cabeça e relaxar naquele silêncio. A imagem de Nott, ou do Malfoy e mesmo a de Marrie, expulsou todos de sua mente. Só queria imaginar como seria as cortinas cor de sonho farfalhando com a brisa leve e nenhuma preocupação em sua mente em um tom sépia de fim de tarde._  
_Ela não pode ouvir quando entraram no quarto. Ou quando correram à sua procura e chamaram seu nome. Mas quando a porta do banheiro se abriu com estrondo ela já estava emergindo._


	6. The Ex

Preciso me desculpar novamente pelo tempo sem publicar.

Espero que gostem desse cap.

* * *

Capítulo VI – A Ex

Gina acordou no dia seguinte com o farfalhar das cortinas, uma fresta na porta da varanda havia sido deixada e um vento forte balançava o tecido fino irritantemente. A ruiva sentou no chão, percebendo que não dormira na cama mais uma vez, os lençóis estavam enrolados em suas pernas. Encostou a cabeça na cama, não conseguiria adormecer novamente.

Mesmo com os olhos abertos ainda não enxergava, virou a cabeça para os lados, não ouviu nada além do próprio movimento: estava sozinha. Levantou-se à procura da corrente de vento, das portas de vidro. Encontrou o vão de um palmo entre as portas, o vento varreu os cabelos dela para trás, sentou-se ali e se enrolou nas cobertas que trouxera entre as pernas.

Embora tivesse muito em que pensar, não conseguia se concentrar, parecia que o vento carregava suas ideias. Há tanto tempo não sentia o vento soprar-lhe o rosto. Apenas quando o frio apertou, a ruiva se levantou. Enrolou o lençol no corpo e fechou as portas, de alguma forma aquele tecido transmitia segurança. Agora podia procurar o banheiro.

Caminhou com os dedos pela porta de vidro até encontrar um móvel. Era de madeira bruta e Gina encontrou algumas gavetas que não despertaram sua curiosidade. Em cima do móvel havia uma escultura de vidro que tinha a forma absurda de um oito deitado. O símbolo do infinito. Depois do móvel, ela encontrou a parede, só ouvia seus passos enquanto isso.

Quando encontrou uma superfície de madeira pensou: se não fosse o banheiro, era a saída do quarto. Gina tinha a certeza de que a porta para o corredor estaria trancada, só descobriria que não estava algum tempo depois.

Entrou pela porta certa, descobriu assim que encontrou o balcão, a pia, com um porta-escovas e uma saboneteira. Tropeçou na bacia e assim acabou encontrando a banheira também. Uma toalha estava pendurada perto da banheira. Como seria bom tomar um banho em paz, será que podia? Mesmo sem essa certeza, abriu a torneira da banheira.

Gina fechou a porta, trancou-a e fez um grande nó no cabelo, para não molhar, pegou o sabonete no balcão e colocou na beirada da banheira. Tinha certeza que os feitiços de Marrie não permitiriam que seus machucados fossem molhados quando entrasse na água. Tomou um banho lento, aproveitando a água que envolvia seu corpo.

O abraço da água era acolhedor e reconfortante, Gina não aproveitara esse momento no dia anterior. Mesmo com o cabelo preso, submergiu. Deixou que a água cobrisse todo o seu corpo e prendeu a respiração. Antes ouvia o vento batendo na porta da varanda e alguns pássaros, seus passos e sua respiração. Ali ela só conseguia ouvir as batidas do seu coração, cada vez mais rápido. Abriu os olhos embaixo d'água, sentiu a água mesmo sem ver nada. Mas sentiu, era isso que importava.

Voltou à superfície para tomar ar. Seu coração batia acelerado. Sorriu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Que silêncio, que paz. Ouviu as gotas pingarem do seu rosto. Poucos segundos depois já estava submersa de novo.

Tentou esvaziar a cabeça e relaxar naquele silêncio. As imagens de Nott, Malfoy e mesmo a de Marrie, expulsou todas de sua mente. Só queria imaginar como seriam as cortinas cor de sonho farfalhando com a brisa leve de uma paisagem em branco e nenhuma preocupação em sua mente em um tom sépia de fim de tarde.

Ela não pode ouvir quando entraram no quarto. Ou quando correram à sua procura e chamaram seu nome. Mas quando a porta do banheiro se abriu com estrondo ela já estava emergindo.

– WEASLEY?

Mal saíra da água seu grito encheu o banheiro, ela puxou o cortinado que a protegia. Encolheu-se enrolada no plástico dentro d'água. Dos pés à cabeça sentiu o gelo do medo pelo corpo.

– SAIA! – Ela gritou. Alguém correu. Fácil, não?

"Marrie vai me matar" Pensou Draco correndo para sair do quarto.

Marrie já subia as escadas.

– O que você fez?

– Eu entrei no quarto e ela não estava! Ela... Ela não respondeu! Como eu ia adivinhar que não estava se matando?

Quem tinha entrado, já saíra. Mas quem faria isso? Malfoy? Talvez ele não esperasse que ela fosse gritar, por isso correu. E mesmo que ela gritasse, qual era o problema? Ele estava em casa...

Marrie entrou no banheiro se desculpando pela entrada de Draco e tentando justificá-lo. Fechou a porta.

– Por Merlin, Gina, fui eu quem pediu ao Draco para vir te acordar. Me desculpe.

– Certo. Pode sair. – Ela respondeu devagar.

– Deixe-me ajudar você, Gina. – Marrie não esperou resposta. Esvaziou a banheira e enrolou a garota na toalha. Gina largara a cortina de plástico relutantemente, mas Marrie colocou-a de volta no lugar.

– Não, Marrie. Por favor. Eu me troco sozinha. – Gina se desvencilhou das mãos cuidadosas de Marrie, se afastando.

A cozinheira só pode concordar e deixou-a no banheiro. Saiu pronta para matar Draco.

– Me chame quando acabar, Gina.

A porta do banheiro se fechou e a ruiva sentou à beira da banheira. Cobriu o rosto com a mão e se pôs a chorar. Temia que ele voltasse, temia que não pudesse gritar quando ele tentasse de novo, temia que Marrie não estivesse por perto da próxima vez, e acima de tudo, temia que nada conseguisse pará-lo.

Tentou se trocar silenciosamente. Demorou, talvez, mais de meia hora antes de ter coragem de sair do banheiro. Assim que abriu a porta, perguntou por Marrie, mas não obteve resposta. Não havia ninguém no quarto, aparentemente.

"Nenhum passo, nenhuma respiração."

Será que podia sair do quarto? Gina apoiou uma das mãos na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro. Caminhou até encontrar outra porta. Mas, estava trancada, não estava? Não, não estava. Abriu devagar. Esperou que algo a assustasse, alguém do lado de fora que estivesse de guarda ou qualquer coisa, só não esperava que não houvesse nada.

A ruiva caminhou para fora do quarto, não se preocupou em fechar a porta. Não sabia como era aquele ambiente, então se afastou da parede à procura da escada. O caminho foi curto, pois logo ouviu passos se aproximando, e estavam subindo.

– Marrie? – Ela sussurrou.

– Olá, senhorita Weasley.

A voz assustou Gina, que voltou dois passos rapidamente.

– Não se assuste, por favor. Sou Alfred, trabalho com Marrie. – Ele poderia ter dito que trabalhava com Merlin que não iria ajudar a conquistar a ruiva.

– Onde está Marrie?

– Na cozinha, eu levo você.

– E Malfoy?

– Saiu para trabalhar, vai demorar a chegar.

Por mais que Gina não quisesse aceitar, o mordomo lhe tomou o braço carinhosamente.

– Cuidado com os degraus.

Desceram as escadas devagar e em silêncio. Fizeram a curva do hall, depois da sala de estar. Enfim, chegaram à cozinha.

– Oh, Gina, não ouvi você chamar, se é que me chamou. – Exclamou Marrie.

– Não chamei. Obrigada, Alfred. – De qualquer forma, a ruiva fez questão de soltar logo o mordomo e pegar na mão que Marrie pousara em seu outro braço. Sentou-se numa cadeira oferecida pelo homem.

Ela passou o dia na cozinha e Draco não apareceu por lá até a volta do trabalho.

Marrie gostava de conversar, mas era quase um monólogo. Gina mal respondia as perguntas.

– Eu e Alfred trabalhamos na mansão Malfoy durante muitos anos. Mas Lucio Malfoy despediu todos os empregados depois que Narcisa morreu. – Ela se levantou e pegou um copo d'água, deu um gole e voltou rodando o copo nas mãos – Fui trabalhar numa casa trouxa, Alfred também, Draco nos encontrou antes de sair da Mansão e nos contratou para trabalhar aqui.

– Hum. – Murmurou Gina, enquanto absorvia as informações.

Algumas horas depois uma chuva forte obrigou Marrie a correr pela casa para fechar janelas.

– Não é comum chover aqui. Ainda mais no verão. – Comentou Marrie assim que voltou. Logo se ocupou novamente do que estava fazendo, sempre tentando conversar com a ruiva.

Às seis horas, passos vindos do outro lado da cozinha foram escutados, e o dono dos passos estava muito molhado. Logo apareceu a figura de Draco Malfoy encharcado na porta da cozinha que dava para os fundos da casa. A sua roupa pingava insistentemente.

– O que houve? – Perguntou Marrie se levantando.

– A porcaria do carro quebrou na frente de um bar trouxa! Não pude usar magia! Ainda tive que agüentar os bêbados até aqui, acredita que eles empurraram o carro? Não... Não me pergunte como conseguiram! – Disse ele furioso.

– Vá tomar um banho quente e tire essa roupa molhada, se não vai acabar ficando doente, Draco – Disse Marrie. – Nem adianta se secar agora, já esteve tempo o suficiente molhado para pegar um resfriado.

A ruiva sorriu fraco com a imagem do Malfoy sendo "ajudado" por trouxas bêbados.

– Ainda bem que não pode ver, Weasley! – Bufou o loiro cruzando a cozinha.

O sorriso da ruiva sumiu, mas Marrie ainda deu gostosas gargalhadas depois que ele saiu. Draco subiu as escadas e tomou um longo banho quente. Trocou-se e desceu em seguida, o jantar estava na mesa da sala de jantar.

Gina jantou na cozinha, com a ajuda de Marrie. Quando terminou, a cozinheira levou a ruiva para o quarto e ela tomou banho, colocou uma calça e uma camisa grande para dormir.

Já era perto das dez horas quando a campainha tocou. Gina estava deitada com os olhos fechados, logo se sentou e apurou os ouvidos. Seu primeiro pensamento: Nott.

Draco estava na sala de estar quando ouviu a campainha, Alfred foi atender.

– Patrão, é para o senhor. – Disse Alfred voltando para sala, uma mulher de uns vinte anos acompanhava o mordomo, vermelha de raiva.

– PATRÃO? – Gritou ela para Draco. Era a garota com quem havia dormido há duas ou três semanas.

– Hey! Pare de gritar! – Disse Draco se levantando do sofá e indo até a garota.

– ERA MENTIRA! VOCÊ NÃO PERDEU SEU DINHEIRO PORCARIA NENHUMA!

– Você está gritando na minha casa? – Ele não conseguiu acreditar.

– SEU MENTIROSO!

– Cale a boca. – Pediu ele mais uma vez, assim ela acabaria acordando a Weasley. – Não tenho nada com você, não preciso dar satisfações. Saia daqui agora!

A garota se derreteu para o loiro.

– Mas, Draco, eu te amo! – Murmurou ela, e uma lágrima caiu de um dos olhos da garota. Draco não encontrou motivos para tal comentário.

– Saia daqui, por favor. – Pediu ele, Alfred abriu a porta.

– Você está com outra, não está? – Perguntou ela, subindo um degrau da escada e pondo a mão do corrimão.

– Um harém! Já pode ir embora. – Disse ele. – Ou terei que chamar o Ministério pra te tirar daqui? – Ela começou a subir as escadas correndo.

Draco se surpreendeu com a astúcia daquela jornalistazinha, foi atrás dela, gritando para que ela fosse embora. Marrie apareceu na porta do quarto de solteiro, ela empurrou a cozinheira em cima de Draco, que ainda ia atrás dela. Acabaram por quase caírem escada abaixo. Por sorte apenas chegaram ao patamar desequilibrados.

Gina ouviu palavras soltas vindas do andar de baixo e tateou até a porta para poder escutar melhor.

Pelo que ouviu, era uma ex-namorada do Malfoy que estava de volta. E ele mentira para ela e dissera que estava pobre, mas como teria uma casa como aquela se estivesse pobre? Que mulher burra. Talvez a mentira fosse mais elaborada. Ouviu os passos dela subindo as escadas. Bem, o que Gina tinha com isso?

Não demorou a lembrar que _ela_ era uma _mulher_ numa _suíte_ da casa do _namorado_ da louca invasora. Respirou fundo e tentou pensar em alguma coisa. Se já estava perto da porta, a única ideia que lhe ocorreu foi a de ficar atrás. Quando a mulher a abrisse, não a veria, pois se tivera um caso com o Malfoy, não devia ser muito inteligente.

A garota abriu a porta do quarto de solteiro, que Marrie havia saído, com violência, entrou e o encontrou vazio.

– Eu sei que tem alguém aqui! – Disse ela.

– VÁ EMBORA! – Gritou Draco indo para frente dela – Eu vou chamar o Ministério! Isso é invasão de propriedade, sua louca!

A garota deu a volta nele e colocou a mão na maçaneta do quarto de Gina.

Draco segurou a mulher pelo braço e a puxou em direção à escada, a morena o empurrou escada abaixo e ele acabou batendo em Alfred, quase caíram escada abaixo, mas o mordomo o amparou.

Ela voltou à porta do quarto de Gina.

A ruiva se encolheu atrás da porta assim que ouviu a garota abrir, ela notou a cama desarrumada.

– EU SABIA! – Disse ela olhando para o quarto, Gina achou que ela não a vira, mas logo sentiu que alguém a jogava no chão com violência. A ruiva caiu de costas no meio do quarto. A mulher fechou a porta do quarto e agitou a varinha, trancando-as.

– Merda – Disse Gina, ao bater as costas no chão. Logo sentiu que a garota pulara em cima dela.

A mulher tinha que ser muito burra, Gina tinha os pulsos enfaixados, os olhos negros e brancos, estava toda arranhada, além de pálida e magra. Como seria namorada de quem quer que fosse naquele estado?

Ela começou a bater na ruiva, numa mira perfeita entre o rosto e os ombros da garota, dizia coisas que não fizeram sentido para a ruiva: "vadia", "puta" ou "ruiva maldita", seguidos de palavrões mais baixos. A ruiva sentiu a cicatriz do ombro latejar, mais um pouco e ela iria começar a sangrar já que a garota tinha um dos braços apoiados em cima do corte e utilizava o outro para bater na ruiva.

Com muita força de vontade, Gina deu um único soco no rosto da mulher com o braço esquerdo, já que o direito estava machucado, ela caiu ao seu lado. Logo que se virou a mulher finalmente encarou o corpo, dos pés a cabeça. Aquilo não podia ser uma mulher.

– É um corpo! – Ela gritou e se levantou. As vestes de Gina já tinham sangue do ombro, com os olhos negros e brancos encarava a outra. Draco surgiu na porta, a mulher não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Gina. – Mas você disse...

– Era _isso_ que você queria? – Ele falou alto apontando para a ruiva no chão. Pelo tom de desprezo, Gina sabia que ela era o "isso" na frase.

– Draco... – A mulher ia retrucar, mas ele foi mais rápido com a varinha: escolheu bem as palavras enquanto enfeitiçava a jornalista, que caiu lentamente no chão. Gina levou a mão ao ombro e sentiu-o úmido. Ele correu para ajudá-la.

– Não... – Disse Gina se sentou, apoiando-se por uma única mão. Sentiu uma segunda mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Um arrepio fez a ruiva tremer – SAIA DAQUI! – Disse ela para Malfoy, que ignorou e a levantou facilmente, segurando-a pelos ombros, claro que não o machucado. Ela se afastou assim que ficou de pé. – Vá embora!

– Desculpe. – Disse ele. Gina se afastou e encontrou a cama à suas costas, segurava o ombro doente e ensangüentado. Pegou um travesseiro e tirou a fronha com uma mão, usou o pano para colocar em cima do corte do ombro, ele tinha que estancar.

Draco ergueu o corpo da mulher caída com um feitiço e carregou-o para fora. Desceu as escadas e chamou por Alfred, mandou que a deixasse em qualquer beco próximo a um bar, enfeitiçasse-a para esquecer de tudo.

Então o loiro foi para a cozinha ajudar Marrie a preparar a poção.

– Ai, droga. – Murmurou Gina, o sangue não queria estancar e sem nenhuma poção para repor sangue ela iria desmaiar. – Marrie! – Gritou ela o mais alto que pôde, a voz falhou no final. A cozinheira já estava lá embaixo, tinha visto que o braço de Gina voltara a sangrar e fora pegar uma poção para limpar o corte antes de fechá-lo.

Mas Marrie não chegava. Passaram cinco minutos e a ruiva começou a sentir a cabeça pesar. Draco estava subindo as escadas e chegou lá junto com Marrie.

– Ela está perdendo sangue, Marrie! – Disse ele se aproximando da ruiva.

– Eu sei, Draco. – Disse Marrie, a colcha creme estava manchada, muito manchada. Sem falar na própria ruiva cheia de sangue na roupa. E claro, Marrie estava chateada com Draco por causa da intrusa.

Além do mais, Draco apressara demais a cozinheira enquanto ela fazia a poção, que poderia sair errada se não fosse feita corretamente, e ninguém mais do que ele deveria saber disso.

O corpo de Gina pesou, assim como a cabeça. Marrie se aproximou da ruiva e sentou na cama. Tirou a fronha que ela segurava no ombro e conjurou um pano limpo para colocar a poção em cima do corte.

– Weasley! Acorde! – Disse Draco perto da cama.

– Acalme-se Draco, está tudo bem. – Disse Marrie, enquanto fazia a ruiva beber outra poção para repor o sangue. Com um feitiço fechou o corte, que já estava devidamente limpo.

– Se ela morrer, onde eu vou colocar o corpo, Marrie? No quintal?

O corpo da ruiva já não pesava, mas ela estava cansada. Gina deitou-se em cima dos travesseiros ao seu lado. Marrie sentou-a novamente.

– _Isso_ não vai morrer... Saia... – Murmurou ela devagar com os olhos fechados, enquanto Draco a segurava pelos ombros, para Marrie colocar uma tala. Ele entendeu o recado.

– Não quis dizer...

– Cale a boca. – Claro que ela não estava inconsciente, mas não prestou atenção na imobilização do braço. – Não a deixe entrar aqui... nunca mais.

Marrie deu a poção para dormir de Gina, que quase instantaneamente adormeceu. Saíram todos do quarto, desceram as escadas em silêncio.

Assim que chegaram à sala de estar, a cozinheira se virou para Draco com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé. Ele estava colocando gelo no copo de whisky.

– Acho que vou dormir – Murmurou Draco, dando meia volta para sair da sala, com o copo e a garrafa na mão.

– Nem pense nisso, _Malfoy_. – Disse a cozinheira.

– Certo. – Murmurou ele se sentando no sofá como uma criança mal comportada que acaba de quebrar uma janela.

– Onde estava com a cabeça quando trouxe aquela garota de novo aqui? – Perguntou Marrie.

– Eu não a chamei, Marrie, ela veio porque descobriu que ainda sou rico, disse que me amava e fez um escândalo. Subiu as escadas dizendo que eu estava com outra.

Marrie aliviou a expressão.

– Que sirva de lição: não traga mais ninguém pra cá, Draco. Por mim e pela Gina.

– O que a _Gina_ tem haver com isso? – Perguntou ele, fazendo uma voz irritante ao pronunciar o apelido da ruiva.

– Você viu o que aconteceu hoje: ninguém vai comprar mais sua ideia de ex-rico e vai sobrar pra ela.

– É um pouco de ação para a vidinha monótona daquela Weasley.

– Não comece.

Para provocar ainda mais, ele soltou:

– Eu nunca ia chamar alguém aqui, sabendo que tem uma ruiva cega e... _vulnerável_ no quarto ao lado.

– Você sabe que tem poder sobre ela para fazer isso, mas também sabe que vai se arrepender.

– Não vejo porque iria. – Perguntou ele – Marrie, ninguém sabe onde ela está. E eu já me sinto beijado pelo dementador: quando o Ministério descobri-la é o que vai acontecer. Tenho que aproveitar.

– Incrível como você diz isso mais para se convencer do que para mim.

– Você me conhece bem demais. Mas, o beijo, é o que vai acontecer.

– Não é não, se você ajudá-la. É o preço da sua liberdade.

– Já me livrei uma vez, não sei se consigo de novo. – Ele deu um gole no conteúdo do copo para esquecer Azkaban.

Marrie sorriu-lhe:

– Você não é o seu pai, Draco. Você é melhor do que ele, pode fazer o que é certo. – Ele deu de ombros e mexeu o gelo do copo com o indicador – Agora pare de beber e vá dormir, chega de hoje por hoje.

– Só mais uns goles. E umas lembranças a menos.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews do cap5, gente. Não sei se chegou como cap novo pra vocês as atualizações que eu fiz nos caps 1 e 2, principalmente de questões gramaticais.

Esse cap também não era original da fic, fiz lá pelo cap 8 ou 9, por isso demorou a ficar pronto: precisava estar bem encaixado na historia.

lydhyamsf:  
Obrigadão pela review!  
Não é que Draco não esteja nem ai, dá pra ver nesse cap que ele está com medo das consequências de guardar um corpo em casa.  
Calma, calma que a cegueira da Gina não será eterna, mas acho que ela iria preferir assim.  
Muito obrigada pela força e apoio! E mil desculpas pela demora!  
Beeijos

Rikay:  
'Brigadão também pela review!  
Que bom que está gostando!  
Beeijos

Juuh Malfoy:  
Mais um obrigaada pela review, Juuh!  
Olha o Draco ai mostrando que talvez não seja tão bom, mas que também não sabe ser mau.  
Ele está perdido ainda e agora com medo de ser descoberto com um corpo em casa, com certeza: confuso.  
Espero que goste do cap!  
Beeeijos

* * *

No próximo capítulo:

" – Você é uma sobrevivente das Feiras de Carne, não ache isso pouca coisa, Weasley. Eu tenho pavor daquele lugar, mesmo tendo meu pai como comerciante, eu sempre odiei. Jamais trataria ninguém, mesmo um Weasley, como tratam as pessoas naquelas feiras. E acredite, não é por você que ofereço minha ajuda.

Aquela ideia não entrava na cabeça dela. Gina sabia que pior do que estar naquela situação era se iludir pensando que jamais voltaria a ter algemas nos pulsos e cortes abertos nas costas. Voltar seria pior do que continuar.

– Por que eu iria acreditar em você?

– Porque você não tem escolha. E como você mesma disse, não tem nada a perder. Nada do que eu sou capaz de fazer pode te atingir."


End file.
